My lovely Hinata
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata is sneaking to a ALL BOY SCHOOL. She's not telling anybody except some that would understand. But what happens if someone from the school was to find out? What would that person do?
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY HINATA**

**A/N: Hmm...This is my fourth story. I hope you guys like this one as well. It's a SasuHina story kay. It may seem like a NejiHina, but it's not. This is only explaining the whole situation k.? Well if I get good reviews about it than I'll keep on going. Enjoy! Oh yeah. This is a high school fic as well, but part won't be. Just telling in case if you guys are wondering!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

Hello my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm an only child. Why you ask? Well...when my mom was supposed to have my baby sister, she had an accident. The doctors couldn't save both of them, so that's why I'm an only child.

I live with my cousin Neji in our house (just to make it clear). He and I are best friends. We treat each other like equal. He teaches me things and I teach him things. I use to have a crush on him when I was little. I didn't know better. He found out about it though, but we worked it out.

I'm a tomboy because I've been surrounded by guys, even if I have maids. I'm not girly and I like to wear some of my nii-sans clothes. I'm always wearing jeans and nothing else. I do wear tops, but not that much. But I could be girly if I wanted too. I'm just like a guy. I'm tough, I'm not afraid to stand up for myself and my family, and many more.

I three great girl friends. They are Tenten, Ino, and Temari. They're very girly, but Tenten is not that girly. They all have boyfriends. Neji with Tenten, Ino with Naruto, and Temari with Shikamaru. I also use to have a crush on Naruto. Even now I still do, but just a little, nothing serious.

The girl goes to an all girl school and the guy goes to an all boy's school, except for Neji. He and I go to a public school.

Our fathers decided to transfer us to a private school. Too an all BOY AND GIRLS SCHOOL. But mine is NOT with my friends! So I decided to do something about it. I'm going to an ALL BOY SCHOOL with Neji! We have NEVER been apart from each other and it won't be starting until HE gets married! I'm attach to him okay and I can't help it. Neji wasn't sure at first, but then he said yes. The others also knew about it and were okay with it. But there are two problems. ONE: trying to HIDE it from our fathers and TWO: trying to hide my chest from the guys, but also if Neji and I don't get the same dorm together...I have to keep on hiding my chest.

I don't have a problem acting like a guy, since I'm just like a guy even though I'm a girl. I'm cutting my long hair all the way to the very top of my neck, just like a guy. There is nothing wrong with a guy in long hair, but I just want to see. I'm dying my hair black! Again, I want to see how I look like. My natural hair is purple with blue highlights. Besides it's not like I can't dye it back.

I forgot to mention one thing. My father, Hiashi, and my uncle, Hizashi are in better terms. They decided that it was best. We are very rich as well. I'm still the next heir to our company and if anything was to happen to me than Neji would take over until than. Neji and I don't mind it at all. The two of us are very into the business. Our fathers are very proud of us. We own 100 companies. It's kinda hard, but you'll get use to it. Neji and I had to run the company's when ever our fathers are sick. It was kinda funny when we ran it the first time. But enough of me, let's move on! o

**A/N: Okay...what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me if I should keep on going on with the story. And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lying

**A/N: Oh THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I didn't expect you to expect to see so much review. Man you guys read FAST! Well...it was a short chapter anyway. It looked longer, but I guess not. Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji will be a bit OOC in the story. Don't ask me why though. There's going to be a little bit comedy in there somewhere.**

**Hinata: What IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!**

**Hisa: I'm still explaining so JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES!**

**Hinata: Urgghhh**

**I couldn't help myself. Sorry! ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: Do wish to own ONE day.**

**CHAPTER 2 LYING**

"Hinata?" Hiashi came into her bedroom.

"Yes father?" Hinata turn her head so that she'll be able to see him.

"Have you finish filling out your papers for school?"

"OH NO! I forgot! I'll get to it right away."

"Hmm. I'm glad that you're okay with all of these arrangements."

"Don't worry father. I won't let you down."

Hiashi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Why don't you go on and rest? I'll take this to the school."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then." Hiashi open the door to leave, but Hinata stopped him.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I have about...Ten thousand dollars?"

"Why?"

"To buy some school stuff."

"I thought we already did. Your uniform for school is already bought."

"No you see. I just receive a call about getting other things as well."

"Alright then."

"Thank you father."

Hiashi smiled and left Hinata all alone. Hinata sat back down. She was smiling evilly. Then she crack up.

"Hm, let's see. Okay I finish filling out my form and now...all I have to do is throw the other one away. Sorry Daddy, but you can never separate me from Neji al ALL!" Hinata laughed evilly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Miss. Hinata, it's me. Komiko. Neji have asked if you're ready yet."

"Oh yes. Tell him that I'll meet him downstairs."

"Yes ma'am."

Hinata got up and off from her chair. She began putting on some new clothes. She didn't really know why, but did it anyway. She ran downstairs to see her cousin leaning on the wall. His eyes were close and he had his arm crossed. She slowly went up to him. She wanted to scare the hell out of him. He was always doing that to her unexpectedly. Just when she was about to...

"Don't even think about it."

Hinata froze in her spot. She looks up at Neji's face to see him smirking at her. She needed to think of an excuse fast!

"Oh Neji."

"You can't scare me you know."

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I thought you didn't want to be disturbed so I just walked in silent." _DAM! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT! I WANTED TOO-_

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked at him. "Yes?"

"Let's go."

"Mm."

Hinata followed Neji out the door to his car. He was going to open the passenger side, but she stopped him and opens it herself.

"You can't treat me like this when we- I when-mean I go to 'Ijono Private High' you hear me? Am I right father?"

Hiashi nodded his head even though he didn't hear the first part.

"Well, we're off to go buy all of my other things for my school."

"Hinata!"

"Yes?"

Hiashi handed her the ten thousand dollars. Hinata gladly took it and left with Neji. Hiashi was glad that Hinata didn't make a fuss about it.

"Okay. Off to buy my boy uniform."

"I don't get why you need ten thousand? The uniforms only cost $550.00."

"Plus tax. It'll be 600. 98. I also need to buy the shoes and some other things."

"Like...?"

Hinata sigh. "I also need some vest to hide my chest."

"So how you'd figure it out?"

"I remember looking at this one old magazine and the company sold some of these vest."

"How much?"

"Just a thousand."

"Just...a...thousand?"

"Make it two. I just want to be prepared. I know it cost a lot, but it's just in case if the first one falls apart. I probably should buy 5. What do you think? And I also have to buy other things as well."

"I'm not gonna ask. And 5 are fine."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? –Sighs- I just have to tell some of you this. It may seem like I'm copying from people, but I'm not. I just thought about the idea, since it wouldn't leave me to think about other things so I just had to write it. Although I said that I'm going to post this up when I'm finish with my other ones, but I guess change of plan. I'm trying my best to type my other stories as well. Although I'm having a bit difficulty with 'A love to die for.' I can't think of any evil plots at the moment. Anyways...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I won't post up any until I have about 6 or 10 reviews. I'm being pushy, but HEY! YOU GOTTA LOVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Started!

**A/N: Oh thank you sooooo much for the reviews and all. Sorry if I took forever. I hate School! I wish we didn't have it yet!-cries- I'm trying my best to write down all of my stories. It's kinda hard since I'm trying to write "Konoha High School Love, A Love to die for and this story." Very hard. I'm also working on a another story that doesn't even have a title yet. So many ideas popping up in my head. I can't even choose one.-Cries- I have to write them all down before I forget them all. But anywayz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto except this story and my other 2.**

**CHAPTER 3 Getting Started!**

"Have you found your size yet?" Neji asked impatiently.

"NO! There's none that are my size." Hinata open the curtains. "Can you go and ask them if they have a size 3?"

Neji quirk up an eyebrow. "Size 3?"

"Yes. I need a 3 and a shoe size that is 4."

Neji sigh and then went to the counter. It was embarrassing to ask. Heck, he wouldn't care, but a size 3 and 4 for a guy? There are no guys that are that size!

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Do you guys have any size that is a three and a shoe size that is 4?"

She looked at Neji weird as in _why would he need a size that small?_ "Uh...Let me check."

The counter girl looks in the computer. She was taking an awfully long time. Neji was getting impatient again and bored. The girl finally found it 3 FRICKIN HOURS LATER! Neji was about to say something when she spoke up.

"Please wait while I go and get it."

"_I can't believe they actually HAVE Hinata's size."_

"NEJI! WHERE ARE THOSE CLOTHES!" Hinata yelled from the dresser room.

Neji sigh. _"Why did I even say yes?"_ Neji asks himself.

"Here you go." The girl gave Neji the clothes. "Just wondering?"

Neji looked at her.

"I know this isn't my business, but-"

"It's for my brother."

"But the girl?"

"She's the same size as him so I just ask her to do it."

"I see. Sorry."

"No problem."

Neji walked away from the girl. He was glad that she bought that. He quickly ran to Hinata.

When he got there. He saw an anger Hinata staring at him. He gulped.

"Here." He didn't show any emotion.

"Whatever."

Hinata close the curtains again and change into the clothes. She made sure that it fitted her well. She then looks into the mirror. She smiled.

"Well...for a girl. I look good in these uniforms."

"Hinata hurry."

"Alright."

Hinata changed quickly and went to pay for the clothes and shoes. They headed for the next store to buy her vest. It took kinda long, but they finally pay for it and went to cut Hinata's hair. She was going to buy a wig for her fake purple hair so that her father won't know. And don't forget her black hair.

"Okay. Just wait here Neji."

Neji sigh again. "Whatever."

Hinata went and told one of the workers how to cut her hair and to dye it to black. Neji REALLY hate to wait, but he knew he had to. Hinata went to dye her hair before cutting it. They used their best black, but Hinata didn't care. She just wanted it dye. As they finish, Hinata had to wait for 15 minutes.

"Hinata." Neji approached Hinata.

"You need to hurry."

"I know, but don't worry. After this, we could go out and eat. I'm starving to DEATH HERE!" Hinata complained.

**-15 minutes pass-**

"Alright! You're all finish."

Hinata turn and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just LIKE a guy, but still looks like a girl if you look really, really, really close.

"You sure do look different." Neji came beside of her.

"I know. Will come on. Let's go!" Hinata push him out of the saloon after paying.

"Hinata don't push me!" Neji was still being dragged by Hinata.

"Come on! I'm hungry and I still need to go buy my wig!" Hinata whine again.

Neji sighed. "Alright, alright."

The two got in the car and went to buy the wig before eating out. Hinata told Neji just to park the car and they'll just eat in a booth. The food was great too. Hinata order for the two since Neji wasn't sure.

"Mm. Don't cha think these foods are great Neji?" Hinata took another sip from her soup.

"I'm amaze that it is."

"Hey! Don't be like that!"

"I was just kidding."

"Kidding? You never kid. Whatever."

"Oh, Hinata." A lady came to her table caring trays.

"Oh, Mrs. Tachanawa." Hinata greeted her.

"I see you're here with you're boyfriend."

Neji spit out his food and choke on it. Hinata couldn't help, but laugh. She hadn't laugh for awhile now. Mrs. Tachanawa asks if he's alright, but Neji didn't answer her.

"Oh no, no. He's my cousin."

"Oh! I am terribly sorry. I didn't know." She said covering her mouth. Neji just had an annoy look on his face.

"Heh. It's okay Mrs. Tachanawa. I love your food. It's very delicious."

"Oh thank you. You're one of my best customers here anyway. I'll let you eat this on the house."

"On no, no. I can't do that! I have to pay for it. I don't want to do that."

"It's okay really."

"No! I won't accept it. I'll only pay for it Mrs. Tachanawa."

"Hehe. You're always like that."

Hinata smiled at her. "And you two."

"Hmm. I've been meaning to ask. Why did you change your hair color and why did you cut it?"

"Oh...uh...well you see. I..."

"I see."

"Hmm?"

"You're going to act like a boy. I can't believe you're really doing this."

"How...did you know?"

"I let you on a secret."

She lean down and whisper it to Hinata. Hinata gasp and then looked at her surprise. She had a big smile on her face.

"Well see ya!"

"Bye Mrs. Tachanawa!"

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." She went back to eating her food.

Neji raised a brow. "Fine." Neji knew she wasn't going to even tell him.

"Yo Neji!"

A loud blonde hair yell to them. There were two blondes on each of his side. There were also two brunettes on his left. They all ran to Neji and Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten came aside of him.

"Eating."

"Who's the person you're with?" Naruto looked a Hinata who had her eyes closed.

"You don't know?" Neji looked at them.

"Why are you hanging out with a boy anyway?" Naruto looked at the guy next to Neji.

"And you're not one?" Neji sipped his tea.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, people are staring."

Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru looked at the person who just talked.

"H-Hinata!" All 5 shouted.

"Shhh!" Hinata told them to sit down.

"Hinata!" They all said in a whisper.

"Dam you look just like a guy!" Naruto said in a almost loud whisper.

Hinata chuckle at his comment. "Yeah I know."

"So when do you guys start school anyway?" Ino sat beside of her.

"Next week."

"Hopefully no one will ever know about this." Temari also came and scoot beside of Hinata.

"This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru lean in his chair.

"This is going to be an adventure!" Naruto shout out again.

Everybody sigh. Hopefully Naruto won't open his big mouth when he's angry and all. This made everybody sigh even more, but hopefully he doesn't.

Hinata couldn't wait until next week. She was very excited, but she had to lie to her father in order to do so. She knows how her father gets whenever you lie about something and you will never hear the end of it. Hinata wish that she could get through it all without every being discovered at all. Besides...I'm only 16.

**To be continue...**

**A/N: Sooo...was this long enough? If you guy's want it to be longer, than tell me kay. The next story will be when Hinata goes to the school. I promise you this. I'm very sorry for the late update. You know School and all. Too much homework, I really hate them. But anywayz...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Boy!

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry. I have been very busy with school and chores at home. I didn't really get times to write my stories and I have been in writers block. I did have a little time to read other peoples stories though. ONLY a little. Then I had to go do some work. So I decided to make it long for you guys and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Like I said, Hinata WON'T be falling in love with anyone just yet. I don't know when I'll make her fall in love, but it'll be VERY later on with the chapters. I plan on making her become friends with peoples and make enemies as well. And no none of her enemies will be guys...I think, but I'm not sure yet. You guys have to be patient. Sakura and the others will appear later on. And the people that died are alive in this story. You'll just have to wait for their appearance. Oh yeah and can someone give me some info. On Sai? I don't know where to find info. On him at ALL. Please do! Thank YOU 'IF' you do. I REALLY, REALLY NEED IT!**

**Disclaimer: Like always...I don't own and NONE of you guys as well, but the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. **

**CHAPTER 4 OH BOY!**

"YEAH!" Hinata shout from her bedroom.

"What was that?" Hiashi looked at Neji.

"Nothing Hiashi-sama."

"Hiashi!" Hizashi enter the room, not looking away form his older twin brother.

"What is it Hiashi?"

"Is it true that Hinata-sama is going to an ALL BOY SCHOOL!"

"WHAT!" Hiashi was furious. Neji gulped. "Neji! Did you know anything about this?"

"NO. I didn't. But why would she go to an all boy school? Someone could be trying to fool us." Neji said it without any emotion and hesitation, and made it convincing.

"You could be right." Hizashi looked at his son.

"Father I'm ready." Hinata voice rang as she was off the stairs.

The three stare at Hinata. She had her hair up in a ponytail with some of her bangs coming out. Her skirt was short to her thigh. It was navy blue with some slight pale blue color to it. It was a very cute skirt. Her shirt was sleeveless and she had a royal blue tie around her neck. It had some black strips to it. She wore a light blue vest that was very short. It only reached her waist and had a pocket watch in the pocket of the vest. The white shirt reached her stomach and past a little bit of her skirt on the top. Her shoes were black and her socks were white. She had her school bag in her right hand. She never wore anything like this before and this was there first time seeing her like this. She looked cute in it too. The three were taken back with surprise. Their gaze never left Hinata at all.

Hinata started to fell weird and uncomfortable with them staring at her for a very, very, very long time. She sighs and cleared her throat. This made them all come back to reality.

"H-Hinata." Neji still stared at her.

"Yes nii-san?"

"Y-y-yo-y-you-" Neji couldn't even say what he wanted at all.

"I think what Neji is trying to say is that you look beautiful Hinata-sama." Hizashi cleared his throat.

Hinata giggled at what her uncle had just said. This made Neji red in the face. He's never like this. Well, he only shows it to Hinata, his father, and Tenten. No one else has ever seen him like this. Hiashi just stared at the three, raising a brow.

"Thank you uncle."

"No problem."

"Oh yes. Father?"

"Yes Hinata?" All their attention turned to her.

"It's time for me and Neji to go father." Hinata said very politely.

"Yes, you two will be late. Go on now."

"Come on Neji."

"Yeah..._whatever_." Neji mumble the very last part.

The two left immediately, well Hinata dragged him out with her school bag, stuff with her boy clothes and all those other things. Hinata had to force him out o the house. He wasn't able to go get his school bag at all. Hinata quickly got it and then soon left the Hyuuga manor. Hiashi and Hizashi stare at what had just happen and that they forgot to ask Hinata about the school situation thing.

The ride to their school was 3 hours long, but it only took them about two hours and 15 minute, since Hinata took over the wheel. Neji had to hold onto the car for his life depended on it. Hinata went over the speed limit whenever no police was in sight. Although they did get pull over once. The police asked why and Hinata lie that her or 'their' mother was in the hospital, and that she was dying. She EVEN put on a terrified face and tears came falling down on her face. The police let them go and Hinata rush off. The police felt sad for the two 'children.'

When the police wasn't in sight, Hinata started laughing. Neji couldn't believe the police bought the act and let them go for free without a ticket. Neji stared at the laughing Hinata and sigh.

"So when are you going to change?"

Hinata stopped laughing. "Once we're near. I'll get in the back seat and change quick."

"Aren't you afraid people might look?"

"NO. I got you don't I?" Hinata smiled at him.

"I guess so."

"What do you MEAN I guess so!" Hinata demanded.

"Nothing."

Hours later, Hinata stopped the car to change. Neji had to step out and keep watch. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not.

Hinata stripped herself form the girl's uniform. She wore the blackish-navy blue pants and then put on the white shirt. Next she put on her shoes and tie. She also put on the jacket for the white shirt, which is the color blue. The tie is red mix with some green strips. Her shoes were black, along with her socks. Finally, she remover her purple wig and put everything away.

Hinata stepped out of the car and slammed the door hard so that Neji would look at her. He turns around to see someone totally different. She was no LOOKS sooo much like a guy, but in a way, still like a girl if you look really close.

Neji didn't even blank. He kept staring at Hinata. Hinata sigh.

"_Just like this morning." _She thought to herself. "NEJI!" Hinata yelled in his ear.

"W-WHAT!" He yelled back and came back to.

"Let's go before we're late."

"Right."

The two got back in the car and drove off. Hinata was thinking of a name for her. She thought of a lot, but didn't know which to choose. She asked Neji, but he didn't say anything. Hinata wonder all the way to school.

"Urghh! I can't think of a name!" Hinata grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

"How about Seishin?"

"Seishin? Doesn't that stand for spirit?"

"Yeah."

"That's GREAT!"

Hinata hugged her cousin who was still driving. He had to get her off before they get into a crash. Hinata apologize after letting go of him.

Finally they reached their destination. Okona Private High. Hinata was really excited just being there. Neji just sighed. He wasn't even excited at all.

"Come on Neji. Don't be like that." Hinata held his arm.

"We have to go in and go to our classes." Neji opened the door and walked inside.

"Neji! We also have to go get our rooms as WELL!"

Hinata pouted and went inside the building. Neji was already in the office waiting for his schedule. Hinata also got her schedule and the two left for class. Although they did have the same classes except the last one and they're not in the same room. They went and put all of their belongings in their dorm. Hinata shared a room with this guy called Uchiha Sasuke. Her room was 947. She put her things on the ground, since she didn't know whose bed that he has. Neji shared with Shikamaru and their door # was 949. He put his stuff down also. Naruto was with someone else and his room # was 945. Then they head down to their class.

"Alright everybody, settle down." A man announce in front of the class. He wore a mask and had white hair. "We have two new students. Please come in."

Hinata and Neji stepped inside and were now facing everyone. The two bowed their heads before saying anything. All of the guys stared at them and their white eyes.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"And my name is Hyuuga Seishin."

"Hyuuga's?"

"So this year we have to Hyuuga's."

"Wonder how they're like?"

"They seem okay."

"Wonder if they're brothers?"

"Maybe."

There were all sorts of people asking each other about the two Hyuuga's. Neji was slightly annoyed already. Hinata stared at Neji and gave him a small smile. Then the days begin.

Hinata had some difficulties with where she had to go since Neji is always leaving her behind, but Naruto them had to help her.

Then the last day came. Hinata had NO clue what-so-ever, where the last class was. So she asked Naruto, and Shikamaru, but they didn't know either. Hinata decided to just ask someone in he hall.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the fencing place or room at?" Hinata asked a guy that was taller than her. She only reached to his shoulder.

The blue ravine hair guy turns around to face Hinata. His dark black orbs met with Hinata's eyes. It sorta freaks her out. Hinata wasn't sure if she had asked the right person to pinpoint her to her next class.

"Uh...do you know where fencing class is...at?"

The guy didn't speak right away. He was still looking at Hinata in the eye. Hinata thought that he might be gay because he was staring at her hard, but then again she was a girl.

He sigh. "Take the elevator to the top floor." Then he took off.

"Okay. I guess that helps."

Hinata went into the elevator and press the 3 floor button. It didn't take her long just to get there as the door open, it surprised her big time.

-Hinata's POV-

The whole area was a classroom! NO hallways at all! There were 10 closets, a changing room for all guys. Bathrooms, showers, lockers, etc. It was so pretty and neat! I was so stun to even move! As the elevator door was about to close in on me and heard a voice.

"Are you going to come out or not?"

I came back to reality. It was that voice. The very same one that told me to come up here. I looked at him. He stared at me strangely. I couldn't help, but smile nervously. Just now, I made a fool out of myself in front of the same guy that had pointed me where to go and had held the door for me, asking if I'm gonna come out or not.

"Oh...uh right. Sorry." _"I am SUCH an idiot."_

-Out of POV-

I got out quickly. I made sure that no one saw me red in the face and surly no one did, but I wasn't so sure about the guy. I could still feel him staring at me.

"Alright class! Take a seat." Kurenai said out loud.

All of the class went quiet. They all have already changed into their suit for the class. Surprisingly, they had all size. Hinata changed last since no one would be in there. It took her a bit long, but she finally got it on her. Luckily the teacher didn't notice yet.

She sat quietly at the back listening to what her instruction were. Kurenai was going to choose partners as well.

"Alright class. You will all be assigning to a partner. You two will train and fight each other. I don't WANT any excuses at ALL!" She made it loud and clear.

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

"Let's see who's here and who's not so I can began pairing you off!" Kurenai got the clipboard.

"Kei."

"Izumo."

"Sano."

"Kabuto."

"Shino."

"Kiba."

"Zaku."

"Dosu."

"Choji."

"Haku."

"Gaara."

"Kunkuro."

"Izumi."

"Sai."

"Sasuke."

"And Seishin."

"Uh, excuse me, but aren't you one of you math teacher instead of our fencing teacher?" Sano asked.

Kurenai sigh. "I'm only filling in until Orochimaru gets back from the doctor."

"You mean Shizune? The school doctor?" Izumi smiled.

"Yes. He got hurt from something. Now let's move on with it."

"Yes ma'am." They all shout.

"Alright! As I call your name, you two will be paired up!"

All of the student's nodded. Hinata looked at all of the guys. She hopped not to get the guy will blue hair. She felt strange just being near him. She was good at fencing, but she wish to be with someone else.

"Kei, Izumo."

"Shino, Kiba."

"Zaku, Dosu."

"Kabuto, Sai."

"Sano, Choji."

"Gaara, Kunkuro."

"Izumi, Sasuke."

"Haku and Seishin."

Hinata sigh. She was glad not to be with that guy.

"_Sasuke. His name is Sasuke." _Hinata thought to herself. Then she remember something. She was roomies with a guy name...

"SASUKE!" Hinata blurted it out by accident in 'her' voice.

Everybody turn her way. She quickly covered her mouth shut.

"Uh...uh...my bad." Hinata cleared her throat.

They all just shrug and turn back to their partners. Hinata sigh a relief. She almost blown her cover. She started beating herself for doing something so dumb.

"Hi my name is Haku."

Hinata smiled at him. He seemed friendly. "Hyuuga Seishin."

"Nice to meet you Seishin-san."

"Yeah...you too Haku-ku...I mean san."

He raised a brow at her. "Well we should get started with the warm-ups."

"What? Warm-ups? What kind?"

"Well we...uh...I can't explain it well so just watch them over there."

The guys took off their shirts doing all kinds of warm-ups. There was one that your partners have to hold your right arm and put their hand on you chest and flip you over. You have to land on your feet too.

"Oh boy. This isn't going so well. I can't have a guy touching my chest!"

"You ready?"

Hinata gulped hard. "Uh...y-y-yeah."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: So there you guys go. Hope you guys liked it. There will be some OOC in the next chapter and some other things as well. Hinata will have a hard time dealing with this class and the boy's shower as well, but luckily she has her own bathroom in her dorm room. Although she could do it without Sasuke in there. She has to be very careful with him. And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Haku

**Chapter 5 Haku**

**A/N: Hello readers! ) Sorry if I took so long to update. I've been REALLY busy! I know, I always say this in every single of my author's note, but it's true though. I have to do stupid power points! November and December aren't the greatest. Since teachers are now giving us way too much homework, cause they think we don't do enough. I'm like the fuck! We HAVE homework EVERY SINGLE DAY! Sighs I hate school, but I can't help it. I want to finish school so that I could become what I want to be. Sighs Oh well. Enjoy. My other stories have been updated.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

"Okay, let's get this over with." Haku was about to flip her over, but stopped.

"Haku, why don't you go first?" Hinata was hoping that he would say yes.

"Naw."

"You sure, because I rather you go first." Hinata smiled nervously.

"Alright then."

Hinata sigh in relief. She stood in front of Haku. She placed one of her hands on his chest and flipped him over. Luckily she had upper body strength or they could've fallen down on the ground.

"_Wow. Haku has some great muscles and abs. I can even feel it though this. Whoa there! Why did I just say that?"_ Hinata blushed slightly.

Haku landed perfectly on his feet. Hinata was amaze of how he didn't trip or anything. He turned to face Hinata who was still to amaze to notice him giving her a weird look because she was staring at him.

"You ready?" He asked before doing anything.

"Oh…y-yeah." Hinata gulped once she stopped staring.

"It's okay if you can't do it right the first time. It took me a bit long just to land perfectly on my feet."

"Oh. Well…let's get this over with."

Haku nodded his head. He placed his hands on her chest and on her arm. Luckily, Hinata wore A LOT of clothes under her suit, so Haku didn't feel a thing. Hinata felt uncomfortable for a guy to be touching her like that. Haku flipped Hinata over his head. Hinata hoped that she didn't land on her butt at all. It would just be too embarrassing. She bended her knees and landed on her two feet. She was rather relieved that she landed on her feet, but she also hurt her feet. It was sooooo painful, but she tried to bear it. Haku was surprise by this.

"Wow...you landed on your first try."

"Oh…yeah…I guess."

"Well let's move on with the warm-up."

Hinata and Haku begin wit the rest of the warm-up. It didn't take them long at all. Then they begin learning about fencing. Hinata had some troubles understanding it. Hake had to explain it a little simpler to her, so she understood it much better now, but still had trouble on some of them.

"Alright class! It's time for you guy's to go to dinner!" Kurenai announced.

All of the guys went and took a bath before going to dinner. Hinata was glad that this school ACTUALLY had separate bathroom, but you still have to change in front of each other. Hinata changed inside the shower. She took hers first and went out quick like the wind.

She went and got her food. It was: chicken with bread, a chocolate muffin, water, and some mash potato with gravy. There were more good things to eat, but Hinata just choose those. She didn't see Neji at all so she tried to find Naruto and Shikamaru. There was no luck at all. The canteen was JUST way too big. She didn't find any of the two, but she did spotted Haku. She decided to go sit wit him, since he's all alone.

"Hey." Hinata sat across from him.

He looked at her puzzled. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Uh…is someone else going to sit here?"

"No…but-" Haku got cut off.

"WOULD you LOOK at that? Girly-boy here 'HAS' A friend." A boy with brown hair and his 3 friends laughed.

Haku just ignored them and begun reading his book. Hinata was confused about what's happening. I mean she didn't know why Haku didn't say anything back to the guy.

"See! He CAN'T EVEN talk back."

The four started talking shit about Haku. They even pushed his head. They putted some foods on him, but he did nothing back. Hinata was getting angry but they left before she could say anything to them.

"Why don't you fight back?!" Hinata demanded.

"What's the use?" This shocked Hinata greatly.

"Do…you have friends Haku?" Hinata asked out of no where.

"No." He replied without any emotion.

"Why?"

"Because I look like a girl with long hair."

Hinata was even more shocked. "Oh…you ever thought of cutting it?"

"No. I don't because the woman's would get it wrong."

"I see, but why don't you tell them?"

"You asked a lot of question for a guy." He stated.

"Sorry. I'm just curious."

Haku sighs. "They would still do the same thing."

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't I cut it?"

Haku looked at her crazy. "What I mean is that I could cut your hair, since I do know how too. My best friend always messes with hairs and she taught me."

"I…I guess so."

"Great then! Let's began now!"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I'm quick at it."

"A-alright then."

Hinata suddenly stopped talking. She thought for a moment. She just sounded like a girl. Haku was staring at her with a very weird look on his face.

"Uh…" Hinata started laughing nervously.

Haku got up. "Should we go now?"

"Y-yeah."

Hinata followed Haku to his dorm. He doesn't have anyone that sleeps in there except him. He pulled out all of the equipments you would need for cutting hairs. He sat down facing the mirror. Hinata picked up the scissor and begun cutting. She decided to cut the back before the front. It'll be a lot easier for her.

"Where did you say you learn it from?" Haku closed his eyes.

"My friend Ino."

"Ino?"

"Yeah. She's one of my best friends. I have a picture of here." Hinata pulled out her picture of Ino.

Haku took the picture. He stared at the picture for a long time. He was analyzing it.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Which one is her?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ino is the one on the left."

"I see. Who are these other ones?"

"Naruto is beside of Ino. The others are Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji."

"Who's the girl with purple hair?"

"Uh…that's Hinata. She's my cousin."

"I see. She's pretty."

Hinata blushed at his comment. "Oh."

"Seishin…have you ever…liked someone before?"

"Um…I guess you could say that. Hint Referring to Neji) Why?"

"No reason."

Hinata grin evilly. "You like someone."

"No I don't." Haku blushed.

"Yes you do."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I don't!"

"Please tell me who it is!" Hinata begged.

Haku sighed. He knew this would go on forever if he didn't tell. "Okay, okay. I…like someone."

"What's her name? How does she look like?" Hinata asked.

Haku sighs once more. "Her name is Ita Moishu."

"Ita Moishu. It's a pretty name. Do you have a picture of her?" Hinata gleam.

Haku reached into his wallet and took out the picture. He handed it to Hinata to look at. Hinata was dazzled by the picture.

"She is sooo pretty!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah…she is."

Ita had short mid-night blue hair with some red highlights that reached her back. It passed her shoulder blade and it was a V-shape too. She was wearing a school uniform that had the sign leaf on it. Her eyes were light purple.

"Uh…Seishin. Hello?" Haku waved his hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Wh-what?" Hinata looked at him.

Haku sighed. "Can I have the picture back?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Hinata chuckled. "Have you told her that you like her yet?"

"No. I just can't. I don't think she sees me that way."

"Have you even tried too?"

"No. I just can't."

"I see." Then she saw him started to chuckled. "What is it?"

"I remember how she would always call me Haku-kun when ever she says my name. It was really cute."

"What about san? Sempai? Anything else?"

"Nope. She NEVER calls me by san, sempai and anything else."

"There's something wrong with her than."

"You sure do talk a lot for a guy." Haku changed the subject.

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing."

"Humph." Hinata cut the last one. She smiled at her work. "Wanna see how you look like?"

"Sure." Haku said dully. He was afraid to look. He gulped hard.

Once he has turned all the way around. He counted to 3 and opened his eyes. He was stun. His eyes were big and he didn't move and BREATH!

"Haku BREATH!" Hinata shouted.

Haku finally came back too and breathed. He got up from his seat. He was touching his hair, and analyzing every inch that Hinata had cut.

"It's…short."

Hinata glared at him. "It's short!"

"No, no. What I mean is that…my hair has never been this short."

"Well…get use to it and go wash up. I'm gonna clean up your hair."

"Yes ma'am…I mean SIR!" Haku quickly left to the bathroom.

"_I CANNOT BELIEVE he just called me MA'AM! I mean…its not that I am, but…you get the point!"_ Hinata thought to herself while cleaning the mess.

After awhile, Hinata left Haku to get some sleep. The two were tired from playing games and messing with each others hair. Soon they got tired and didn't know what else to do. They just ate some snacks and had a couple of soft drinks.

Hinata yawn as she opened the door to her dorm. Her eyes went big as soon as she saw Sasuke glaring at her. She gulped hard. She closed the door behind her and took out a T-shirt and a short. She quickly head towards her bathroom. She made sure that it was lock before taking off her clothes.

Once she was in the shower, she thought of the picture of Haku and Ita. She was really pretty, but Haku didn't have the courage to ask her out. Weird. Oo He seems to hesitate when she asked him that.

"I wonder why? The two looks cute together." Hinata sigh.

She got out and put on her clothes. She didn't want to face Sasuke. She felt so much tension when he looks at her. She didn't know why, but she really hates it.

"Why can't nii-san be here?!" Hinata whine.

**Hinata's POV**

As I came out of the bathroom, he wasn't at his desk. I was surprise by this. I wondered where he went though, but just decided to shake it off.

I closed the bathroom door and turn to my right. I was…okay more like SCARE TO DEATH! I couldn't believe my eyes. HE was staring AT me with such tension AND HE was BEHIND MY bathroom door! Was HE peeking ON ME?! PERVERT! Is this GUY gay OR WHAT?!

Damn he creeps me out! He should at least say something instead of just standing there without saying anything. He has issues AND problems!

**Normal POV**

"Uh…Is-is there something w-wrong…Sasuke-san?" Hinata's voice was shaky.

"You're IN MY bathroom!" He said almost calmly.

"_HIS?!"_ Hinata turned and looked at the bathroom door. Hinata eyes grew big. She turned to face the almost angry Uchiha. "S-s-sorry. I…I di-didn't know. I'm VERY SORRY!"

"Whatever. Get out of my way NOW." He demanded.

"Of COURSE!" Hinata moved away, but trip on her own feet. She fell face-flat to the ground.

"Tch. Stupid." Sasuke entered **"HIS"** bathroom.

Hinata got up. She sat on her desk. _"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! You just embarrass yourself! I'm such a ditz! Why couldn't I be roomies with Haku?! He's better than that egotistic Sasu or whatever his name IS! Wait…Sasu…Sasuke. Yeah! That egotistic Sasuke! What a JERK!"_

Hinata went to bed. She covered herself when Sasuke came out. He had nothing on EXCEPT his BOXER! Hinata face was RED! She tried not to stare and look at his muscles. They were WOW! He had such a sexy HOT body!

"_What am I saying? Sexy and HOT! I was just calling him an egotistic guy!"_

"_True, but just look at his body! Damn SEXY!"_

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Your one and only conscious. I'm here to help you fall for guys like him."_

"_Why would I want that?"_

"_Because HE'S HOT!"_

"_Hell NO! I'm not gonna fall for an egotistic guy like HIM!"_

"_I know you well."_

"_Tch. SHUT UP!"_

"_Fine then! Why don't I just-"_

"_Alright, alright! Good night!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Nice way of saying it back."_

"_FINE! Good night! Happy?!"_

"_Thank you and yes."_

"_I hope tomorrow is gonna be a better day than this!"_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So how was it? Sorry again if I took so long just to update. I can guarantee that I will take long just to update my stories because of school. But once Christmas break comes, I'm gonna try and type them down and update them all. Thank you for you patient. Check out my other stories! Ja Ne! Hm…Gasp is that who I think it is on the floor? Sasuke? But who's that he's on top of?**


	6. Chapter 6 A big surprise

**Chapter 6: A big surprised**

**A/N: Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I love you guys! I hope you guys will like the next chapter of this story as well. Things well be reveled. Hehehe. I think I'm gonna put up cliff hanger on this chapter. Not sure. Hehehe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Everything went on as usual. Got up, take a shower (In the right bathroom), make sure doors lock, yatta, yatta. Then have first, second, and third period. (There's more but too tired to write them down.)

"Hey Haku." Hinata came and sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"How was your day with you new cut hair?"

"Some couldn't recognize me. Teachers ask who cut it. Girls chased me around for half an hour. So many questions."

"I'll take that as a yes than."

"I guess so."

"Seishin!"

Hinata turn her face to meet the guy who had called her name. "Naruto, Shikamaru!"

"Hey." Shikamaru and Naruto sat across from them.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. This is Haku. Haku meet Naruto and Shikamaru. These two are the ones in the picture that I showed you yesterday."

"Oh. Nice to meet you two."

"Same here." Shikamaru sighs.

Naruto nodded his head. "Hey Haku?" Naruto yelled!

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you-"

"Hey look!" A guy yelled. "There's a girl standing in front of the yard!"

Everyone in the canteen came to the window. They were talking about the girl and saying how some things about her. Haku, Hinata, Shikamaru didn't care until Naruto described her hair color and saying how it pas her shoulder blades that has a V-shape to it, and her light purple eye color. Haku immediately ran out of the canteen that was on the 2nd floor. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto followed him.

"It's been a long time."

The girl opened her eyes. She turned around to face the guy who had said that to her. She smiled at him. "It has been…eh…Sasuke?"

(Thought it was Haku huh? Well…YOU'RE WRONG! HAHAHAHA! Okay, but really, I wanted to stop right there when she was about to say who it is, but I said oh well. Make it more shocking later on. Hehehe.)

"ITA!"

Ita turned to face who it was that had said her name. She smiled at him. She knew who it was, no matter how much his image has change. She could recognize him by his voice. He stopped in front of her, panting hard.

"It's nice to see you again…Haku-san." (Gasp San? No Kun? Hm…)

He looked up to meet her face. He smiled at her like a happy child. He stood up straight. He was taller than her and she just reached his nose.

Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru stop as they finally reached there. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Ita."

"Who?" Naruto and Shikamaru asked.

"That's Haku friend."

"For a friend, she's pretty."

"Don't forget you have Ino." Shikamaru warn.

"I know, I'm just saying though."

Hinata look towards the trees. She was surprise to see who was standing there, in the shadows, looking at Ita and Haku, but more at Ita. He was…just staring. "Sasuke."

"WHERE?!" Naruto looked around.

"Over there Naruto!" Shikamaru pointed to the tree that was the biggest one there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone's attention turns to face Naruto. Sasuke was simply annoyed by his loud mouth friend, which he'll never say.

Ita turn to face him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her. She smiled and came up to him. She handed him a note and left after saying good bye to Him and Haku. She told them she'll come and visit later.

-LUNCH-

"So that's Haku long time friend that he hasn't seen for awhile now?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Yep."

"She's really pretty."

"Don't forget Ino Naruto." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'M JUST SAYING!" Naruto yelled.

Haku sighs, making Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at him. The wonder what's wrong with him.

"Is there something wrong Haku?" Hinata asked.

"No. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, thinking of ITA!" Naruto laughed.

The three looked at Naruto with icy stares. He quickly shut his mouth. He apologized for saying that. Hinata sigh and looked at Haku again.

"Just wondering?" The three guys looked at Hinata. "Why was Sasuke there?"

All three started thinking. "Now that you mention it. Why was he there?" Hake looked at them. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Right!" Hinata, Haku, and Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "I remember reading one of Sasuke's letter and-"

"You were reading his letter?" Shikamaru quirk an eyebrow.

"Well, you see-"

"You never mention him to me Naruto. Why's that? We ARE best friends!" Hinata had a serious face on.

"Well, you see I-"

"Come on Naruto!" Tell us!" Haku demanded.

"SHUT UP!"

All four turn around to see two boys behind Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Kiba!" Naruto growled.

"So stupid teme is here." Kiba snickered.

"Who you calling teme DOG CRAP?!"

"Kiba!" Kiba turn to face the guy next to him. "We should get going."

"Shino, you're such a party-"

"Hurry UP Kiba! Shino!" A boy yelled.

"We'll be right there Kunkuro!" Kiba yelled back.

"Why is there sooooo much yelling when they ARE just a couple of INCHES away?" Hinata said it out a bit too loud. It caught Kiba's attention.

"So you're Hyuuga Seishin eh?" Kiba snorted.

"Yeah."

"I thought that Neji didn't have a brother."

"Well he does, but he just doesn't talk about me much to other people."

"Humph."

"It's nice to meet you Seishin-san." Shino came in between.

Hinata smiled. "It's nice to meet you too…um…"

"Shino."

"Right. It's nice to meet you too Shino-san."

Shikamaru sigh. "Yo Shino, Kiba." Shikamaru put a hand up.

"Shikamaru, why are you hanging out with Naruto?"

"Tch. It's not like you don't."

"Whatever."

"How's Gaara, Choji, Zaku, Dosu, Lee, Kunkuro, Sasuke, and Neji?" Shikamaru leaned back in his chair.

"You have us next and yet you're asking?"

"Just starting up a conversation."

"Whatever. See ya."

"Yeah."

"Idiot." Hinata mumbled.

"Anyway Naruto, please continue." Haku urged him.

"Okay, his letter sorta fell out of his bag and I picked it up.

"What does it say then?" Hinata questioned.

"Well than…it says…

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm going to be coming to Konoha and stay there for my fathers company. I hope to see you soon. I'll be at your school as an assistant to help around. We will be seeing a lot of each other. I hope to see you on the 19th of December. I want to spend Christmas with you. It'll be fun like how we did it when the two of us got stuck in that cabin when the snow came falling. Bye Sasuke. S2_

_Love,_

_Moishu Ita_

"And there you have it." Naruto nodded his head.

"Sasuke is gonna have a fit once he found out that you read his note." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm afraid to talk to him." Hinata sigh.

"He's always like that. You just have to know him well."

"Well you tell me?"

"Too troublesome."

"Please Shikamaru?" Hinata begged.

"Fine."

"THANK YOU!"

"Whatever."

-Dorm-

"What have you been up too?" Ita smiled at him.

"Same thing as I always do." Sasuke put down his book.

"Except fencing."

"Father is making me take it."

"Making you? Are you sure? Or is it because of…me?"

"Huh? Tch, yeah right. Why would I do it because of you?"

"Because I also took fencing class and became #1 at it and beat your butt with it. Don't tell me you're trying to show off OR impress me with it?" Ita giggled.

"Tch. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Say what you want. I know it's true."

"You know that you're out of your mind."

"Nope. Just you."

"Whatever." Sasuke blush faintly.

Ita giggled more. "I miss this so much. You're the only guy that I love to tease like this."

Sasuke smirked. He pushed her to the floor, making her lay flat on the floor.

"S-Sasuke!"

-Outside dorm-

"How come Sasuke isn't here?" Hinata asked Haku.

"I don't know. I don't talk to the guy."

"Okay, see ya."

Hinata waved good bye to Haku. She walked to her dorm door. She slid in the key and opens the door. As her eyes came into view of the place, she dropped her keys. Her eyes were big. Four eyes were looking straight at her. She quickly closed the door and ran off without her keys.

She came to a stop as she left the building. She kept on seeing the image of Sasuke on top of Ita, pinning her down to the ground, as id he was gonna have his way with her. She tried shaking it off, but it won't leave her alone.

Sasuke haven't got off from Ita, even when Hinata saw them in that position. He just kept staring down into her purple eyes. Ita was staring at him too, but didn't understand why Sasuke haven't gotten off form her yet. She turned her head to ask, but sealed it with a kiss. She was stun by his reaction and the way he's kissing her.

Sasuke's left hand left her wrist as it went down and went under her stomach. As it was about to go up, her free hand stopped him, making Sasuke stop kissing her. He lift his head up.

"Don't. Not now. I feel uncomfortable if we did it. We're only sixteen."

Sasuke got up and off from her. "Sorry."

She looked at him. "It's okay."

"When did you finish school?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"A year ago. Along with college."

"You skipped so many grades."

"Even so…I'm not that smart. There are some that I can't even solve."

"Were you afraid?" He changed it again.

"No. I…I'm not ready for it…besides, you may never know if you might fall for another girl instead…and I'll be holding your child inside my stomach."

"…"

Sasuke leaned on her shoulder. "I won't."

"You may never know."

"Remember how we didn't want to get married because of our parents?" Sasuke changed it again.

"Yeah. It was funny how we feel for each other."

"It was." Sasuke looked at her. "I love you."

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you as well."

They gave each other one more kiss before she leaves his dorm. She walked out and left. Haku saw her leaving Sasuke's dorm and wondered what she was just doing in there. He also was wondered if he didn't come to fencing class because the two were together…alone.

"Ita…what's your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?" Haku watched as she disappears.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Wonder what is gonna happen between them? Hm…don't know. Stay tune for the next chapter. And troubles brew at Okono Private High. I wonder how everyone is gonna react when Hinata is in…TROUBLE?! Who's gonna help her and why IS she in trouble? I wonder what it has to do with the school. Below is a sneak peak of the next chapter. Anyone who doesn't wanna know, than just leave and wait till the next chapter is updated okay.**

**Sneak Peak**

"Seishin!" Neji yelled to her. Wants to call out Hinata-sama, but can't.)

"NEJI-NII-SAN!" Hinata screamed out.

TCH

"SEISHIN!" Neji's eyes were big in shock.

"Ne-Neji…nii…san." Hinata's last word was faint and quiet.

"SEISHIN!" Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Haku yelled out to her once more.

"_Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Haku…I…I………"_

"SEISHHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ita yelled as she cried.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Happy late V-day! I hope u all enjoyed it! Ja! **


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

**Chapter 7: Trouble**

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for the late update again. Some how, this chapter got deleted. I have to go and retype it again. Trying to remember all the things I put in there. SIGHS This is so frustraing! I mean! GOSH! I was going to update ASAP, BUT no! The chapter got deleted! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT GOT DELETED! URGGGHHHHHHh! Have fun reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto except Ita and the plot of this story.**

The next day went on as usually except that they now have a teenage assistant with all of those guys. Most guys weren't paying attention to class because Ita was there. Most were trying too. The only ones that were paying attention were Hinata, Haku, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Gaara. Naruto wouldn't stop babbling about Ita to Kiba.

As lunch came, they all had lunch together and funny how Kiba, Gaara, Dosu, Zaku, Kunkuro, and Choji became friends with Hinata and Haku. They all had some common interest. Hinata really missed Neji, but she never gets to see him anymore…until today.

"I want to see Neji…nii-san." Hinata whined. All of the guys looked at her weird. "Uh…well…it's just been so long since I saw him." Hinata laughed nervously.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I plan on making Ita mines." Kiba had a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Shikamaru leaned on his chair.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"She's my friend you know." Haku eyed him evilly.

"Tch, so what?"

"The other day, I saw her with Sasuke in his room." Haku looked at the guys who were looking at him completely unbelievable.

"I…did see them…Sasuke was--" Everyone was anxious to know what, but she got cut in.

"Excuse me but are you Seishin?" A girl's voice asked.

"Uh…y-yeah." Hinata turn to see that it was Ita.

Ita smiled. "Do you have a sec? I would like to talk to you in private."

"Yeah...s-sure."

Hinata left with Ita, outside the canteen. Ita was leaning against a Sakura tree. She smiled to herself, waiting for Hinata to come to the tree. Hinata came beside of her and also lean on the Sakura tree.

"So..."

"Seishin?"

"Yes?"

"About...what you saw yesterday...please don't tell anyone about it. Forget what you saw." Ita said calmly.

"Ita...what's your relationship with Sasuke-san?"

"Well...the two of us are going out."

"WHAT?!" This caught Ita off guard.

"Is...there a problem?"

"N-no. Sorry. I...nevermind."

"Hehehe. I guess it would be surprising. I mean, Sasuke don't seem the type and all." Ita laughed.

"Uh, y-yeah." Hinata turn to look at her. "Um...not to be noisy, but are you just here for Sasuke-san?"

"Huh?" Ita stop laughing and looked at Hinata in amusement. "Not really...well maybe. Its been a long time since I saw Sasuke. He was the guy I had fallen in love with. And, our parents wants us to get married. I'm also here for a job that I've requested."

"Job? Shouldn't you be in school as well?"

"Well...yeah, but you see, I finish early."

"WHAT?!" Hinata burst out again. "Sorry, you're full of surprises."

"Hehehe. I guess I am."

"How...did you and Sasuke-san meet?" Hinata questioned, letting curiosity get the better of her.

"Well...

_Flash Back_

_"Nio, where are we heading anyway?"_

_"..."_

_"Nio?"_

_"Just a little trip before going to your father's company Lady Ita."_

"Lady Ita?"_ Ita thought._ "Nio doesn't say Lady, he say's Miss."_ Ita was shock. "W-who are you?!"_

_"Hehehe. I guess you're not that dumb for a 13 year old."_

_Ita gasphed. "Y-you're..."_

_"Hehehe. Yes, I am him. Till your father pays me, I'll keep you with me Ita dear."_

_"U..."_

_The car was still moving. Ita needed to get out. She decided to just open up the car door, risking her life. She opened it, before he could lock it. She got ready to jump off the car and did. She rolled on the ground. She had dislocated her a right ankle. She didn't care at the moment. She just needed to get away from him._

_The car swung around, blocking her way. Other cars...more like motorcycle were now blocking her way as well. It was a gang. Ita was beyond scared now. She look at the person that came out of the car. He was smiling at her._

_"Now, now. Don't run away Ita. You wouldn't want to go ahead and died before seeing your father would you?"_

_Ita backed into the wall. She was cornered. She was hyperventialiting. The guys that were on the motorcycle was laughing at her fear._

_"U-uncle Sangwa."_

_"Hehehe, yes Ita?"_

_"Wh-what do you p-plan on do-doing to me?"_

_"Hehehe. Ruin my brother. That bastard!"_

_Ita's eyes widen as her Uncle knocked her out. He and the motorcycle gang were now heading for their hide-out. Ita was helpless. She was a victim now._

_She saw her Uncle on the phone, talking to her father about a large sum of money in order to get Ita back. She could hear her father's screaming as if his own brother would do such a thing. Sangwa came beside of Ita and told her to say something and yet she did._

_"T-tou-san...PLEASE DON'T DO WHAT UNCLE SAYS! HE'LL ST--" Ita got knocked out._

_"ITA! ITA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER SANGWA?!" Her father ordered._

_"Hehehe. Just to silence her for the meantime Nejasa. Do as I say and you'll get Ita back."_

_"FINE!"_

_Flash back ends_

"And then, the two met each other somewhere far from places that no one comes at all. I was in my Uncle's grasph. Tou-san had already given him the money, but Uncle betrayed Tou-san. He got out a gun and fired it at Tou-san. It just so happens that the Uchiha family were heading along the way. They heard the gun shot and came to help. They saw me running to Tou-san as Uncle was going to shoot me as well. They were able to stop him from doing that. They were fighting with with my uncle and his gang. Sasuke's mother came to me and told me that everything will be alright and called th police. They came quickly with some ambulance.

_Flash Back_

_Ita got up and saw that a boy her age was about to get shot as well. She ran to him and tackled him down, saving his life. He of course got angry at what she did, even though he didn't know why she had done that._

_"What the heck did you do that for?!" He commended harsly._

_"YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET SHOT!" She yelled through cries._

_The boy was surprise and shock. "D-don't cry!" He said it a bit too harsh._

_"SASUKE!" A guy yelled his name._

_"What?!" He yelled back._

_"Take her away!"_

_"Itachi..."_

_"NOW!"_

_Sasuke did what Itachi told him to do. He dragged Ita away to where his mother was at. The police came. They were able to stop the fight. They were about to take Ita away, but the women told them what had happen. They look at Ita, who had just fell unconcious. The mother got to her before she fell to the ground._

_Hospital_

_Ita woke up to see eyes staring at her. She didn't really care at the moment. Then she remember what had happen last night. She bolt up right away, but hurting herself in the process._

_"Don't get up to fast. You're hurt."_

_"WHERE'S TOU-SAN?!" Ita demanded, crying._

_"Don't worry. He's alright now. He just need his rest."_

_Ita covered her face with her hands while crying. The women hugged her._

_"It'll be okay. My name's Uchiha Mikoto. Yours?"_

_"Moishu Ita." Ita stop crying._

_"Heh, that's good to hear."_

_"T-thank you for...helping."_

_"It's no problem." She smiled._

_Ita couldn't help but smiled at Mikoto. She reminded her of her mother. Her mother was in the U.S. She was away on a bussiness trip. She really misses her._

_Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a women, gasping and heaving. She was looking around the room and saw what she was searching for. She had tears in her eyes. She ran to Ita and hugged her tightly, crying._

_"I'm so glad that you're alright Ita."_

_"Kaa-san." Ita cried again. She hugged her tightly. Mikoto left the two alone._

_Soon Nejasa and Ita were healed completely. They were out of the hospital and talking with the Uchiha's. Thanking them for saving their lives and their persious daughter. They talk and went out a lot. They have become close with each other. Two families and their companies. They weren't rivals at all. Just...friends._

_Ita and Sasuke didn't get along at all. Ita only got along with Itachi. Itachi sometimes would flirt with Ita for fun. She was cute and pretty at the age of 13. Itachi was...well...18. And Sasuke...13. There were times when Sasuke and Ita got along, but that's only...1 of the time. Ita and Itachi...100._

_Their parents DID plan on making Itachi married Ita, but that was a no! Itachi didn't agreed to this. Ita didn't either, but she HAD liked him, but that was a simple crush that didn't last long. She saw him as a brother she could depend on. Sasuke and Ita? Again, another NO! The two simply didn't get along._

_Then a year later, something happened between them. Ita almost got killed by he Uncle's son, Keio. Sasuke was the only one who was able to help her. He even told her to shut up and let him help her. She was crying. Sasuke got hurt because of her._

_  
"SASUKE!" Ita yelled._

_"SHUT UP!" He yelled again._

_"This is my revenge on you Ita!" Keio yelled and shot his gun._

_Sasuke got hit instead for protecting Ita from harm. Once they heard police serin, Keio made a run for it. Sasuke was brought to the emergency room. She took care of him every day then. The polic also couldn't get Keio at all either._

_Flash back ends_

"Soon the two of us shared a bond. We...well...just hit it off." Ita chuckled.

Hinata looked at her teary. "THAT IS SOOOOOO SWEET!"

"EH?" Ita was confused. "For a guy, you act so much like a girl."

Hinata stop what she was doing. "Sorry, its...just that I've been around girls all my life. My family was mostly girls except my father." **_Liar! Liar!_** Hinata laughed nervously.

"Hehehe. It's okay." Ita smiled at her.

From far away, someone was looking through a telescope of a gun. It was pointing at Ita and Hinata.

"Ready, set...and move in!" The person yelled.

Hinata and Ita look up. The wondered who had just yelled.

"Did you hear something?" Hinata asked.

"I-"

"Put your hands up if you don't want to die." The person commanded. Hinata and Ita did what they were told. "Nice to see you again Ita."

Ita's eyes widened. "K-Keio."

_"Keio? Her uncle's son?"_ Hinata thought.

"So nice of you to remember me Ita." He pointed a gun to her. "Tie them up." He commanded at his gang. They did as they were told.

"Seishin!" Naruto yelled out to her. Gaara and the others were also there. "Let them go!" Naruto commanded.

"Heh." Keio shot to Naruto's feet to get him to stop. "Come closer and they die."

Everyone was saw what was happening. Sasuke came running. Every single students were in classroom. Teachers locked their doors and the princple called the police.

"I'm here to finish what we started 2 years ago."

"Keio..."

"KEIO!" A very angry voice growled.

Keio looked to his right and smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke. So nice to see here as well."

"FUCK OFF KEIO!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke." Ita said sadly.

_"Ita..."_ Hinata looked at Ita.

Classroom

Neji looked outside the classroom window. He wasn't really paying attention to who was outside at all. He got bored and decided to look at who it was and was in SHOCK!

He yelled. "SEISHIN!"

Hinata look up to see Neji yelling out of the window on the second floor.

"Nii-san."

"SHUT UP!" The guy holding onto Hinata's hand was shaking. Hinata was afraid she might get shot from him. He was hurting her from the gun.

Neji, of course, flew out of the classroom. The teachers couldn't hold him back at all either. Neji went down the stairs as fast as possible and ran outside. He ran up beside of Sasuke.

"LET HIM GO!" Neji demanded!

"Heh, as if. I actually have no use for him, but having another hostage will do good."

"Bastard!" Neji growled.

"Hahaha. Fools." Keio pointed his gun at Sasuke. "You will die first Sasuke-san."

"NO!" Ita yelled. "STOP KEIO!" She demanded.

_"Ita...Sasuke. The two love each other so much. Haku...will...how will you react to this?"_ Hinata thought.

"LET HER GO!" Haku also demanded.

"In your dream." Keio laughed.

Then, they heard sirens. The guy holding onto Hinata was now getting reckless. He was shaking. He was getting near to the point of triggering his gun. Hinata could only wish that he didn't. A sweat came down her face.

"Let's just kill them!" The guy demanded.

"We'll do it SOON Ri!"

Ri closed his eyes. He was still shaking. Hinata really wish that he would stop that.

"Die!" Keio shouted. He triggered his gun at Sasuke, but before that, Ita pushed him, so he missed. He hit her for making him miss. So instead, he was going to shoot her instead.

Hinata quicky reacted to this. She pushed Ri out of her way and ran to push Keio out of the way as well. Neji was going to make a run to get Hinata. Keio quickly pulled the triggered. Neji fell, but wasn't sure if he got hit with the bullet or not. Ri got back up and was angry.

"Seishin!" Neji yelled to her. Wants to call out Hinata-sama, but can't.)

"NEJI-NII-SAN!" Hinata screamed out.

TCH

"SEISHIN!" Neji's eyes were big in shock.

"Ne-Neji…nii…san." Hinata's last word was faint and quiet.

"SEISHIN!" Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Haku yelled out to her once more.

"_Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Haku…I…I………"_

"SEISHHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ita yelled as she cried. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was like how it was when she was 13 all over again. "No..."

All girl private high

Ino, Tenten, and Tenten were laughing when they suddenly felt something wrong. They were staring at a picture of them and Hinata when they went out to eat. They saw Hinata fall down in the picture that Tenten was holding onto. The picture seemed to have a crack in it...but only on Hinata. They didn't know if it was just an illusion or not, but they were sure worried now.

"I hope Hinata's alright." Ino said worridly.

"Yeah." Temari and Tenten nodded.

Okono Private High

The police came in quickly. They shot Ri down, along with some other memebers. Keio was shot Ita, but Haku came in the way and got shot on his left arm.

"Haku!" Ita said in surprise.

"Ita..."

Ita was now mad. She got up from the ground to face Keio. Keio put his gun up to her, but the police shot him before he even got the chance to shoot her. Keioi fell to the ground, blood coming out of him and Hinata.

All of them were rushed to the hospital. Hinata and Haku were in the surgery room. Everyone was there...well not everyone, but their friends were. Some were waiting at Haku's place and the other half at Hinata's. Sasuke hugged Ita in fear of losing her. Ita layed her head on his chest...sad of losing Haku and Seishin.

By now, it was 3 in the morning. Some waited paitently and some waited impaitently. Then the sign from above flashed off. The doctors came out from Hinata and Haku's room. They looked...sad and sighed.

"How are they doctor?" Ita and Naruto asked.

Both doctors begin. "Well..."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha. You'll never know till the next chapter. Bad things could befall Hinata and Haku. And I made it longer than I expected to. I could've separated it, but than decided not to, because it just wouldn't sound right. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. - I promise I will try to update ASAP, but I can't really do that. I have to much to do, so it'll take me really long to update my other stories. Please forgive me. On Saturday, I thought I was going to lose my mom, but I'm glad she's fine now, but she's still sick. TT My family and I don't know what's wrong with her. I cried so much when I thought she was really going to leave us all alone. But...yeah. Please R&R. Oh yeah, Will u guys do me a favor? My friend posted up some of her own stories. I want to you guys to check it out and review for her. Her name is KasumiKurosawa. Her stories includes her and I. Please do me this favor kay.**


	8. Chapter 8 If only that didn't happen

**Chapter 8: If only that didn't happen**

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I LUV all of the reviews that I recieved! It was funny though. Hehehe. I know sad...but some of them were funny. Anyway, ENJOY!**

_Everyone was there...well not everyone, but their friends were. Some were waiting at Haku's place and the other half at Hinata's. Sasuke hugged Ita in fear of losing her. Ita layed her head on his chest...sad of losing Haku and Seishin._

_By now, it was 3 in the morning. Some waited paitently and some waited impaitently. Then the sign from above flashed off. The doctors came out from Hinata and Haku's room. They looked...sad and sighed._

_"How are they doctor?" Ita and Naruto asked._

_Both doctors begin. "Well..."_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Both doctors from Hinata and Haku's side begin. "Well..."

Haku's doctor. "He's going to be alright. He did lose a lot of blood though, but he'll survive from it. He just can't do anything serious to hurt himself for a whole month. If he does, the wound WILL open back up and he probably might die from it. He STILL needs to stay in the hosptial this whole month as well."

"Um...where...was anything serious..."

"The bullet was near his kidney. Luckily the bullet didn't get him in the kidney. It'll be hard to find him another good kidney."

"I-I see." Ita felt near to tears.

"Does he have any family members?"

"Y-yes. I'll go contact him right now." Ita answered and ran off. Sasuke followered her.

Ita got out her cell phone and dial number. She waited for a bit till someone pick up the phone. Finally, the person did.

_"Hello?"_

"Is this the Momochi resident?"

_"Yes."_

"May I talk to the head?"

_"Speaking. Who may I'm speaking to?"_

"Oh, sorry for the rudeness. It's me...Moishu Ita."

_"It's been a long time Ita."_

"Mr. Momochi..."

_"No need to be so formal Ita."_

"Zabuza-san! Please listen to me!" Ita yelled, since he kept interrupting her.

_"..."_

"You HAVE to come QUICK! Haku...Haku...he...got shot today at school." Ita's voice was betraying her. She was trying hard not to cry.

_"WHERE ARE YOU AT?! WHAT HOSPITAL?!" Zabuza demanded._

"K-Konoha Leaf Hospital." (Just made up one that sounds good to me...even if Konoha means leaf. I don't care.)

_Click_

Ita knew that he was on his way. Sasuke was comforting her. She hugged him back.

"L-lets...go see Seishin...I want to see if he's alright."

"Mm."

The two left to see if Seishin has come out of surgery yet. Well...Ita did. Sasuke's just going along. He also wondered too.

Gaara and everybody look up to see the two couple coming towards their way. The look back down. Naruto got up and decided to ask if Haku's alright. Ita answered him. Then the light of the emergency turn off. Doctors came out.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Well she's in a coma right now. She won't be waking up anytime soon. When she wakes up, she'll have to stay in the hospital for a month or so, depending how fast she recovers within this month. But...we're not sure how long she'll stay in a coma. She might even stay for 2 month or so." This shocked everyone, especially Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Where did he get hit?" Ita asked.

The doctors didn't really want to answere that part, but they knew they had too. "In...the upper left chamber of her heart."

All were shock, EVEN Sasuke. They couldn't believe that HE/SHE (For the ones who knows that Hinata/Seishin as a girl.) got shot to the HEART!

Neji clenched his fist. He ALMOST lost his dear cousin! Someone who was sooooo IMPORTANT to him. He felt like crying right then, but didn't. He held it in. _"Hinata-sama...Hinata-sama...PLEASE wake up from your coma and come back to us! Kami please...don't let her die!" _Neji begged. He was shaking from this. No one saw this except Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ita.

She saw because she was looking around. She saw him shaking from this. It was her fault that Seishin ended up like this. She felt...guilty. If only...she hadn't asked him to come out with her outside. Neji ran out, leaving everyone to only stare. Ita also followed him. Sasuke let her follow. He knew that she's going to go apologize and say something to him.

Neji sat down on a bench outside the hospital. He sigh in frustration. He hated what has happen.

"Y-you're his cousin right?"

Neji look up to see Ita staring down at him. He was angry. She sat down beside of him and sigh.

"I'm...sorry. I know that it won't help or anything by just saying sorry. I...do hope that he'll come out of his coma. If only he didn't move or anything at that moment. I would've been the one shot instead of him. If only he didn't come in the way. I...I wish that it was me in there instead of him. Please...is there anything I could do...to help?" Ita turn to face Neji.

Neji looked at her. He sigh. "Just...help look after him. He's VERY important to me."

"I will...I promise. I vow...that I'll protect him and make him happy." She said more than Neji had intended.

"How?"

Ita smiled. " I don't know, but I'm going to do something about it."

Neji smiled. "Why?"

Ita looked at him again. "Because, I told him how I felt awhile back before he got shot."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Let's go back in."

"Right."

The two got up and went inside to Hinata's room. Soon they all have to leave since visiting hour was over. Everyone was tired. They just wanted this to pass by and that Haku and Seishin be alright. Ita had volenteer to stay by Seishin's side and watch over him/her.

There was no school the next day at all. The school AND the students that were involve in the shooting were on break. They'll have a week off school for now. They still need to get over the shooting. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke went to the hospital to visit their two fallen classmates. As soon as they step into the hospital, they heard two girls bickering about something. Naruto and Shikamaru sighed. They knew it was and do did Neji.

"Yo." Shikamaru said as he went up to the girl.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" The girl jump onto him and hugged him tight.

"Temari..."

"Ino..." Naruto came up to her.

"OH Naruto! We heard about the news." Ino cried.

"You okay Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Of course NOT!" Tenten yelled as she soon cried even more.

"WHY? Why did it have to be...Hi..." Ino was about to spill it out but Naruto cut in.

"It's alright Ino. Seishin will be alright. He's...he'll recover REALLY soon." Naruto comforted.

All nine of them went in to Hinata's room, there they saw Ifalna.

"Ifalna?" All the guys said in unsion.

"Oh, hey." Ifalna turn to face them.

"Who she?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Someone from our school."

"I thought it was an all guy school." Ino added.

"She's helping out." Sasuke suddenly stated. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm helping out." She didn't even turn to face him.

"Hn."

"The nurse told me that you guys can only visit for 10 minutes."

"ONLY TEN! How are YOU able to stay so long HUH?!" Ino cried out.

"Ino, stop it!" Temari finally spoke. "At least we get to see her and besides...she's in a nurse outfit. It can't be help." Temari came up to Ifalna. "Take good care of our friend."

Ifalna smiled. "I plan on it."

"Thank you."

Each and everyone single one had their chance with Hinata. Sasuke, didn't really care about her. He was with Ifalna the whole time to even care about Hinata. He did look though. She was paler than ever.

Ifalna had to tell everyone to leave so she can change Hinata's bandages and stuff. Sasuke didn't leave just yet.

"Ifalan, please come to the counter, please come to the front counter." The intercom announced.

"Hey Sasuke?" Ifalna looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke answered.

"Can you change his bandages for me?"

"No."

"Please Sasuke? I have to go!"

"Fine." Sasuke agreed to her.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Ifalna left to go the the front counter. (I have no clue what's it called but yeah.)

Sasuke got started on it. He came up to Hinata and started unbandaging her/his bandages. (OMG! DON'T DO IT SASUKE! AHHHH! I'm so EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Once he did, he REALLY regret doing so. He quickly ran out of the room. His face was red and he thought he was gunna have a nose bleed.

Ifalna saw Sasuke flew pass her. She had no clue what was wrong with him. She shrugg it off and went to Hinata's room to check if Sasuke did the bandage correctly. Once she did get in the room and close the door, she froze right away and knew why Sasuke left in such a hurry.

"Sei...Seishin...girl..."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: There you go! Mwahahahahaha! Sasuke finally knows that Seishin/Hinata's a GIRL! AND Ifalna as well. Hehehehahahahaha! Let's see what they are gunna do about it. Hehehehe. I guess Ifalna won't be letting Sasuke change the bandage anymore huh? Stay tune for the next chapter! JA! Oh yeah, all my stories will be on hold. I'll TRY my hardest to update when I get the time even though its summer vacation. I CAN'T get on the computer that much since...MY OLDER BROTHER AND SISTER HOGS THE EFFING COMPUTER! Ahem Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 Come Back

**Chapter 9: Come back**

**A/N:HIYA! Sorry if I took months just to update, really. Been busy preparing for school, which...starts in...two...more...tears...weeks! NOOOO! It'll even take me LONGER just to update REALLY! More homework and won't be coming home till 6 at night. Although school starts at 11, but still. TT But, I WILL try my best kay!**

_Sasuke got started on it. He came up to Hinata and started unbandaging her/his bandages. (OMG! DON'T DO IT SASUKE! AHHHH! I'm so EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Once he did, he REALLY regret doing so. He quickly ran out of the room. His face was red and he thought he was gunna have a nose bleed._

_Ifalna saw Sasuke flew pass her. She had no clue what was wrong with him. She shrugg it off and went to Hinata's room to check if Sasuke did the bandage correctly. Once she did get in the room and close the door, she froze right away and knew why Sasuke left in such a hurry._

_"Sei...Seishin...girl..."_

Sasuke lean somewhere outside of the hospital, all red in the face. The nose bleed lasted pretty long. He's still remembering the part about Seishin...unbandaing...

_"Oh...gosh...I...don't...want to remember that...oh kami! Why the HECK did I even say yes?! I could've refused instead. I..."_ Sasuke turn bright red again. _"Dammit!"_

Ifalna had just finish bandaging Hinata again. She STILL couldn't believe that Seishin was a...GIRL! She sat by Hinata, just looking at her.

_"To tell the truth, when the doctor kept saying her and she, I wondered about that, but it slipped my mind. I thought that they were just saying that, since well, they haven't slept for awhile or something like that. How stupid ot me. I...should really ask Neji about this. I have to! I NEED to know the truth."_

Ifalna left Hinata and went straight to the school. She went over the speed limit, which was 45 to 78 and over almost reaching to 90. Luckily, there was no cars and cops or she'll be in a wreck and or have a ticket for driving so fast.

Ifalna reached the school in 30 minutes and went straight to looking for Neji. She spotted Naruto and Shikamaru. She went straight to them.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" Ifalna said their names once she got to them.

"Hi Ifalna-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Where's Neji?!" Ifalna demanded.

"Neji? Why are you asking about him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tell me where's Neji?!" She demanded again.

"He's...behind you." Naruto quickly answered.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

Ifalna turn around quickly and looked at him with a stern face. "Neji, you, Naruto, and Shikamru have been best friends for a long time right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Neji gave a questioning look at her.

"So they do know as well." Ifalna muttered it, but Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru heard it.

"Know what as well?" The three asked.

"That..." She mentioned for them to come closer. "Seishin is a...girl."

The three looked at Ifalna shocked. They didn't think Ifalna would find out that Seishin IS a girl. They looked at each other and than nodded their heads. Ifalna was clueless. They dragged her to Naruto and Shikamaru's dorm and locked the door. They made Ifalna sit down on a chair.

"How...did you find out?" Neji asked.

"How else? I changed her bandage."

"Does anyone else knows?" Shikamaru asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Ifalna said sternly and forgot about Sasuke knowing it as well.

"Good."

"Are you going to tell the school about it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not that stupid." She gave Naruto a do-you-think-I'm-an-idiot look.

"Good."

"Tell me..." The boys looked at her. "Why is she even here in the first place and what's her name...her REAL name." Ifalna demanded. "If you want me to keep quiet."

The three boys really had no choice but to tell Ifalna everything for the start to the end and why she's here and everything else.

**2 hours later**

"And that's why she's here." Neji sighed.

"Okay, so...Seishin's real name is Hinata. She's here because she can't accept the idea of you two separating. She cross dress as a guy and her father and your father doesn't know about this. The only ones who knows about this is you three and your girlfriends that are in the school near this school. Their names are Temari, Tenten, and Ino." Ifalna waited as the information deposited into her brain. She looked at them all.

"So...you won't tell anyone...right?" Naruto asked.

"Mm. I won't so don't worry." Ifalna got up. "I'll be going now."

"To where?" Neji asked this time.

"Hinata." She kept walking and than suddenly stop. She turn around to face them again with a smile. "Thanks for telling me. I hope to get to know her better and become great friends with her. Ja." She left to go back to the hospital.

"Phew." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "At least we know she won't tell and keep it a secret." Naruto grin.

"Yep." Shikamaru sighed as well.

"Hopefully...no one else knows besides her." Neji looked out the window.

Sasuke was back at his dorm. He was thinking about the idea of having a girl in this dorm and sleeping in THIS dorm! With HIM in it. He sighed again. He didn't know what to do at all.

"What to do?" He turn in his bed. "I DIDN'T expect to see such a thing." He sighed. "UGRH! I CAN'T get my mind off of it! Damn it!" Sasuke hit his head. "Damn...I don't want to think about it." He sighed again. "Ifalna...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ifalna arrived at the hospital and came to check on Hinata. She smiled as she watched Hinata's sleeping form.

"You look so much like a girl and yet a guy with that short hair. Heh. Come back to us Hinata." Ifalna than remembered about Haku.

She left Hinata's room and went to Haku's room. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. He was sleeping so well. Ifalna smiled at him. She sat down next to him and moved the hair on his face away from him.

"I almost couldn't reconigze you that time. I can't believe you cut your hair. Hm...it's alright. Hinata cut it for you right?" She frown. "Haku...you changed...well...of course you have. I don't think you change more than I did. Almost everything about me have change...except our friendship...right?"

Ifalna examine his face. She gave a sad smile. She felt like crying so much, but the tears just wouldn't fall from her eyes.

"Haku...why did you have to do that huh? I didn't want you to do that. It could've been me instead of you. Please...don't die...wake up...Haku." Tears finally broke out as she cried. "Please...wake up...don't die.

_"Please...don't die..."_

"Ifalna..." Haku looked up into the empty dark cloudy sky. It looked as if it was going to rain. The place had nothing. It was dry and cracked. He wondered around and finally stop and sit down.

_"I'm sorry Haku...please wake up...don't die."_

"Ifalna...calling me. Why can't I...get up?" Haku looked at his hand.

"Because you don't want to face the fact she's in love with someone else."

Haku turned around quickly to see the mini version of him when he was still young. He didn't understand what the other him was talking about.

"Who are you?" Haku asked.

"Who else but you idiot." Haku felt like he was yelling at himself.

"Little Haku."

"Duh. Anyway, you just can't seem to face her."

"That's...true."

"Well...get over it. She's only a childhood friend! You can't keep on hiding like this forever! If you do, you'll lose your memories."

"Wouldn't that be better?" Haku sadly smiled.

**TONK**

Little Haku hit Haku on the head. "Don't be stupid! Don't you know. She wants you back. Don't you think she'll even be heartbroken if you lose your memories. She'll probably never forgive you!"

"I know...but I'll never have her." Haku sighed.

"Who knows." Haku looked at Little Haku. "You might even end up being with her in the end."

"Heh...maybe...not."

**TONK! TONK!**

"OW!" Haku yelled.

"Quit thinking such DUMB thoughts! Stay by her side till the end and you'll get her! I KNOW it!"

"Hm...Heh. I want to be her hero."

"Than...GO BACK! And this place will shine again." Little Haku grin.

"Right."

"Kaa-san!" Hinata ran up to her mother with a handful of flowers. "Kaa-san, these are for you." Hinata smile happily at her mother.

"Thank you Hinata. Such beautiful flower like you." Her mother kissed her forehead.

"Hehehe. But Kaa-san is more beautiful than me." Hinata smiled goofly.

"Hinata."

Hinata turn around to see her smiling father. "Tou-san! Hehehe." Hinata ran to him and gave him a hug. "Tou-san. Hurry!" Hinata dragged her father to her mother. She made him sit down next to her.

"I'm going to have a imouto Tou-san!" Hinata cheered!

"Mm. Can you wait?"

"NO! I want to see my imouto soon! Hehehe."

_"No..."_

"I'm Hinata...Kaa-san and...you little baby sister didn't survive." Hizashi told Hinata.

"No...NO!" Hinata screamed.

"Why...am I seeing all these things again?" Hinata asked herself.

"Because that's what your thinking about."

Hinata turned around to see little Hinata.

"Don't you want to wake up?"

"Huh? Wake up?"

"Mm. They're all worried about you." Little Hinata looked at Hinata.

"Who?" Hinata asked little Hinata.

"What do you mean who?! Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Haku, Ifalna, and maybe even Sasuke." Little Hinata reminded her.

"Sasuke-san? I don't think so. I barley know him." Hinata gave a little laugh.

"So what?! They all want you to wake back up! So WAKE up already!" Little Hinata scolded Hinata.

"Wake up...for who?" Hinata was confused.

"Ugh! FOR YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" Little Hinata yelled.

"Right. Sorry." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata...they're waiting. Don't lose your memories. It would break their hearts." Little Hinata said seriously.

"I won't. I don't want to see them cry."

Little Hinata hand out a hand to her.

Little Haku hand out a hand to him.

"Than...take my hand." Both Little Hinata and Haku spoke to Hinata and Haku.

"Right." Hinata took Little Hinata's hand and Haku took Little Haku's hand.

Neji had came in to look at Hinata. He sigh as he watched her. He was about to leave when he heard her voice.

"N-Neji-nii-san." Hinata spoke in a low voice.

"Hinata-sama! Y-your AWAKE!" Neji hugged Hinata tightly.

"Neji-nii, you're too loud. And I can't breath!" Hinata said out of breath.

"Sorry. I'm just glad your awake. DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

Ifalna had fallen asleep on the side of the bed. Haku moved his hand and opened his eyes. As he moved his hand even more, it woke up Ifalna. She moved her head and looked at him. Her eyes widen. She jolted up.

"Ha-Haku!" Ifalna said his name with surprise written all over his face.

Haku was also surprsie to see her as well. He wasn't expecting to see her. "Ifalna."

Tears well up in her eyes and spilled. She pulled him into a hug.

"I...I was a-afraid that y-you wouldn't w-wake up a-anymore Haku."

"Heh, I won't leave you behind. We're best friends after all." Haku smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back and than hit him on the shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again...you could've died."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him and smled. "I should call your father." She got up to leave but Haku held onto her wrist. "Haku..."

"Mm...nevermind." He let go of her. "Wait..."

"How's Seishin?" Haku asked concern.

"Same as you. In a coma."

"I see." He frown.

"I'll see you in a bit." She gave a little smile at him and left.

Haku sigh. _"I couldn't hug her when I stop her. Maybe...next time."_

After the check up with Hinata, Neji left to go tell the others. So now, Hinata was alone and bored.

"I'm sooooooooo bored!" Hinata whine. She let out a sigh and thought back to what Neji told her.

_Flash Back_

_"Hinata."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Just...the other day...Ifalna found out that you were a girl."_

_"WHAT?!" Hinata yelled and was about to get up, but Neji held her down because of her wounds._

_"She promise to keep it a secret and hope to become great friends with you."_

_"Oh...how did she know?"_

_"She change you bandage." Neji made it look so obvious._

_  
"..."_

_End Flash Back_

Hinata sigh again. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke appeared in the door way.

"Ifal-" He stop as soon as he saw Hinata. "Your...awake."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-san. Ifalna's not here."

"I can see that." _"ACT CASUL!"_ Sasuke told himself and tried not to have another nosebleed. _"DAMN IT!"_ "Uh...I have to go."

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Hinata was clueless as to why Sasuke ran out in a hurry.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update people! No cliff hanger! Yeahhhhhhh! Anyway, there you go. Hope you guys lyke it and R&R kay! You guys will have to wait even longer for the chapters to come. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: Please

Chapter 10: Please

**Chapter 10: Please**

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the VERY long update! FORGIVE ME KAY! TOOOOO much stuff going on for me at the moment. I've been on brake ever since May 19. lol. Haven't got the time to update and we had problems with the internet. so yeah. AND I also HAVE to READ over summer...AGAIN! Makes me mad, but w/e. It's two books only but they ARE WAYYYY too long! TT But interesting though. But please bear with me. I'm also having problems on my other stories. For instance...Konoha High School Love. I have no clue what I'm doing anymore. I have to think it all through first before I update so yeah! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**ONE MORE THING!! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I am TERRIBLY, TERRIBLY sorry! I never notice that I HAD changed ITA name into IFALNA! Please forgive me! T-T I was clearly not paying any attention since I was also writing my other story at the time. Please forgive me and ignore my stupidity. **

Hinata sigh again. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke appeared in the door way.

"It-" He stop as soon as he saw Hinata. "Your...awake."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-san. Ita's not here."

"I can see that." _"ACT CASUL!"_ Sasuke told himself and tried not to have another nosebleed. _"DAMN IT!"_ "Uh...I have to go."

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Hinata was clueless as to why Sasuke ran out in a hurry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, so he couldn't help it at all. It's been two weeks since Haku and Seishin came out of the hospital, but they couldn't go to class or anywhere yet. He ignored her most of the time when he saw her and when the two were in the same room. Ita would kick Sasuke out of the room so she could talk with Hinata/Seishin. Of course, Sasuke didn't mind since well...he pretty much knew about Hinata's true gender.

"So...what's wrong with the two of you?" Ita questioned Hinata seriously.

"Well...I'm not sure either. He's been ignoring me for some reason. He never ignores me this much! It makes me angry but I can't say anything about it." Hinata sigh.

Ita smiled sadly. "Hinata...do...you...like Sasuke?"

This gave Hinata a shock. "Wh-what the! I do NOT like that bastard! He's soooooo damn emo and gosh!"

Ita started laughing so hard. She couldn't believe there would be a girl to say that about Sasuke. Hinata couldn't help but laugh also.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...I guess it's just for my insecurity." Ita smiled sadly again.

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY! IS IT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL LIVING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Hinata cried and started begging for forgiveness.

Ita started laughing again. "No...well maybe. I guess I'm just thinking too much. When you have a love one, you wouldn't want them snatch away from you."

"Hm, I guess your right! But hey, don't worry about it! I will make you a promise!" Hinata smiled proudly at Ita. "I will promise you that I will never fall in love with Sasuke just because we are living in the same room." Hinata smiled at Ita again.

Ita smiled at Hinata. "Okay than. Well, I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Okay than! Bye!" Hinata locked the door and went to sleep.

Sasuke on the other hand, heard everything the two was talking about. It wasn't like he was peeping or anything, he just overheard everything since he didn't really feel like taking a walk and Hinata was yelling the whole time.

"_That idiot, isn't she afraid someone might hear that she's a girl?! Isn't she afraid she might get expelled?!" _Sasuke sigh and than that sigh went into a shock. _"What the heck am I saying?! Why should I care if she gets find out or not?"_

Ita was ran to her room. She had a room or dorm also, but it was where most of the teachers lived. After she took a shower, she sat down on her sofa. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts. She was watching tv. She stared at it lifelessly.

"Are you certain Hinata? Are you certain that you won't fall in love with Sasuke. To me...that promise didn't sound so reassuring. Can I really believe you...can I believe that you will certainly not fall in love with him? ...Just like how I fell in love with him when I said the same thing too?" Ita started crying without knowing it. "Can I...really...believe you?"

-Next Day-

Hinata ran up to Haku smiling big and hugged him! Haku did the same thing back. Naruto joined in. Shikamaru and Neji just pat Hinata on the head. Of course, Tenten, Ino, and Temari came to see her. Besides, today was Saturday. They decided that they will be going to the mall.

"What's with all the commotion?" Ita asked as she came into the courtyard with Sasuke.

"Ita!" Hinata went and hugged her. "Come! Meet my friends!" Hinata dragged Ita to Tenten, Temari, and Ino.

"Guys, meet my friend, Ita Moishu." Hinata turn to meet Ita. "Ita, meet Tenten, Temari Sabaku, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Nice to meet you three." Ita bowed to them.

"Same goes for us." Temari smiled at her.

"Um...if you three don't mind...can Ita and Haku go with us to?" Hinata asked the group.

"Of course they can come." Tenten smiled.

"Than...what about the hot looking guy over there?" Ino chuckled.

"Ah...um. Hold on!" Hinata ran up to Sasuke. "Uchiha-san...do you want to go with us to the mall? Ita's coming!"

Sasuke looked at her annoyed. "Just because Ita's going doesn't mean that I will have to go as well."

"But-" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence since Sasuke left her standing.

"Sasuke...will you really not come?" Ita looked at him sadly.

"Uh...sigh Fine."

"Wow...didn't see that coming." Naruto sad in a scary tone.

"Just wonder what would have happened if he turns her down?" Ino nodded her head along with the other girl.

"Shut up. I can hear you guys." Sasuke glared at them.

-Mall-

It has been a couple of hours already. The girls mainly bought clothes and shoes. The guys didn't really buy anything at all. They were now in the food court. The guys decided that they will go buy food for the girls. Of course, Hinata had to stay since Tenten, Ino, and Temari wouldn't let her leave.

"So you know that Hinata's a girl?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it. So you don't have to worry so much about it." Ita smiled at them.

"Well that's good. Most people would have black mail us into doing things for them." Tenten sigh.

"Really?" Ita started laughing.

"Ita, you're so great. You're great at everything." Hinata sigh. "I wish I was just like you."

"No, I'm not great. I have some things I'm not good at and besides, perfect isn't such a great thing."

"Well...I guess you're right."

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Ino smiled at them evilly.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Lets play a game. We'll separate with a partner. We have to meet back here within two hours. We have to go find these things." Ino wrote down a list. "We have to find a crystal heart shape statue, a ring with one design of a long swirls, and a water globe with crystal ice and a ball in it."

"Only three things?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, but those three items are really hard to find." Ino smirked. "But don't worry...I don't even know where those three items are as well." The girls dropped down.

When they saw the guys coming they told everything to them as they ate. Of course Sasuke didn't want to do this and neither did Neji, saying it was too immature of them. Tenten gave him a passionate kiss and he agreed. Ita convinced Sasuke of course. Nobody knew what she did though.

"Alright, we will be picking out from slips. We will have a hard time deciding who goes with who since one might want to be with someone else!" Ino let everyone picked out a piece of paper first. She took the last piece.

"Who has 1a?" Tenten asked.

"Me." Neji smiled at her.

"2b?" Naruto asked.

"I do!" Ino came and hugged her.

"3a?" Temari asked and Shikamaru raised his hand.

"How troublesome."

"Wow...looks like almost everyone got to be with each other." Hinata laughed.

"Well...actually...no." Ita sighed.

"Huh? Why? You don't have Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I have Haku." Ita smiled at Hinata.

"Wait...than...that means...I'M WITH SASUKE!"

"Yep."

"Stupid." Sasuke looked at Hinata while saying it to her face.

"Good luck Hinata!" Haku said smiling as he left with Ita.

"_Crap."_ Hinata sigh.

"Hurry up and move." Sasuke left Hinata.

"Wa-wait up!" Hinata ran after him. _"I REALLY want to kick his butt!"_

"_Of all people, I have to be stuck with her. Nice."_ Sasuke sigh in frustration.

-1 hour-

Hinata was glaring at Sasuke. He didn't even care to wait up for her at all. He just left her and didn't even care to help! So far, they have only found 1 item! That item was the water globe only. Sasuke didn't care about anything else.

"Dammit." Sasuke sigh. He sat down on a chair and didn't care if Hinata complained or not.

Hinata decided to sit as well. Her feet were killing her. She couldn't stand the fact that they only found one thing, but the fact that Sasuke was being at butt was worser. They sat for about 20 minutes and Sasuke stood up, ready to leave. Hinata was dead tired. Hinata couldn't walk right either.

"Uchiha-s-san...wa-wait up!" Hinata yelled to him.

"Shut up and hurry up. I don't have any pa-" Sasuke turned around only to find that Hinata was behind him but on the ground. People were crowding her. Sasuke quickly ran to her side.

"Seishin..."

"Sas...uke..." Hinata fainted.

Sasuke quickly picked her up, along with the stuff she was carrying. He took her to one of the medical stores to help her.

-40 minutes before-

Haku and Ita were having fun just looking around the place. They found the ring and it was in pairs as well. The two wore it on their right hand. They also found the water globe. The two bought two as well. They were having fun.

"Feels like back than." Ita said as she sat down.

"Yeah. I miss those times." Haku sat right beside of her.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make new memories." Ita smiled at him.

"Yeah." Haku smiled at her. He sighed and looked away. "You've changed...a lot."

Ita looked at him sadly. "Haku..."

"You were so pure. I remember when we made a promise to each other. It was that we'll always be with each other till the end. But I guess it won't happen anymore since you have Sasuke already."

Ita looked away from him. "I'm sorry...I broke our promise."

"It's okay. We will never be together anyway right? We'll eventually separate." Haku smiled at her.

"Mm...yeah."

-After 40 minute (back to Hinata and Sasuke)-

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Hinata. She was having a high fever of some sort. He had no clue to why, but the doctor said exhaustion and from running around too much. He had already called the others to let them know, but sadly, the only one who answered was Ita and Haku. They two were on their way to see them.

He looked at her closely. Her face was really beautiful. Sasuke touched her hair, to her eyes, than her cheeks, to her lips. He stopped there. It was tempting. He didn't know what happened but he kissed her.

Ita told Haku to wait as Ita went to see Hinata. Without knocking on the door, she opened it quietly. She stopped in her steps with a shock face. She quickly closed the door quietly and left. She was hugging herself.

"_No...No...No...No! Sasuke...Sasuke he...he kissed her...why?!"_ Ita screamed in her head. Once she heard footsteps she quickly composed herself and acted as if nothing ever happened.

"Your still here?" Haku asked her a bit surprised.

"I decided to wait on you. Let's go in together." Ita said happily.

Haku was just about to do the same thing Ita did, but she stopped him.

"You should knock first." Ita laughed.

"Right."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Realization came into Sasuke's mind. He quickly pulled away from Hinata. He quickly compose himself and sat down, pretending to read a magazine. Without another knock, Haku and Ita entered the room.

"How is she?" Ita asked.

"She?" Both the males looked at her weirdly.

Ita quickly laughed. "Sorry my bad, I meant he not she. He's just so cute that I sometimes forget that Seishin is a guy." Ita quickly lied it off.

"The doctor said that he's tired and had a fever from running around." Sasuke answered her question.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. Sasuke was staring at the two.

"What is it Uchiha-san?" Haku asked.

"Sasuke...do NOT call me Uchiha-san...AND...why the hell are you so close to Ita?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Oh stop it Sasuke. Haku and I have been friends since we were little." Ita said back smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke looked down and saw that the two of them had the same ring on. "What's with the ring?" Sasuke said very annoyed now.

"Oh, these were matching ring, so yeah. Ita gave it to me as a friendship ring." Haku answered Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and took Ita's arm by force.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Ita said surprised.

"..." Sasuke was in no mood to answer her.

Haku was left alone with Seishin. He was wondering what was wrong.

Sasuke dragged Ita to a room far from Hinata's room. The room was he dragged Ita in was dark. He locked the door and pushed her up to the sofa.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?!" Ita was about to get up, but Sasuke forcefully push her down.

He was now on top of her. He was kissing her roughly on the lips and giving her a couple of hickies. Ita was trying her best to push him off her. He wouldn't budge at all. He held both her hands away from him with just one hand. The other hand was taking off her clothes. He managed to take off her top. He still had her bra to take off. Ita was crying and pleading for him to stop.

"Sasuke! Plea-please...sto-stop. PLEASE!" Ita gave him such a heart broken cry.

Sasuke finally stopped. He realized what he was doing. He looked at her. She was crying and hugging herself. He got off her and was now sitting. Ita was sitting up now, but she was still crying. Sasuke couldn't believe what he did to her.

"Ita...I'm..." Sasuke tried to touch her, but she slapped his hand away from hers.

Sasuke left her, since he knew he couldn't do anything right now. He was in the men bathroom, splashing his face with water. He knew he got jealous of Haku being near her. He didn't want anyone to be that close to her nor did he want her being nice to him.

Ita was still in the room. She had locked the door and was still shock from before. She had fixed her clothes, but she was scared about what just happened. She was hugging herself for protection. She decided to go to the bathroom to clean her self. Her eyes were pink. She decided that she would go home first. She called to let everyone know...except Sasuke. He figured that she would leave first.

Hinata was brought home because of the fever. Tenten, Temari, and Ino's group found everything except Hinata and Ita's group. Hinata only found the water globe and that was it. Ita's group only found the water globe and the ring. Hinata didn't mind, but she did want the ring though.

Hinata and Haku decided to visit Ita since they haven't seen her for the couple passed three days. When they were there, they heard voices, one was her and the other was Sasuke's. The two decided to visit them later since it might be important.

Ita looked at Sasuke sadly. Sasuke sigh for the tenth time.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't...know what took over me. I'm really sorry. I...just couldn't stand the fact that you were so close to Haku." Sasuke sigh again.

Ita looked away. "Is that really? You...never cared before." She looked away from him. "Before...before we ever started dating, girls were always around you...especially that girl with the pink hair."

Sasuke frowned. Just the mere mention of the girl disgusted him. "PLEASE do not remind me of the horror of Haruno. She was a pain."

"But...She was very beautiful. I remember, I would get a little jealous just seeing Sakura all over you. I never really understood why I was so jealous. When I end up realizing that, well...you also realized that as well. You kept teasing me about it everyday. Sakura would cause trouble for me. Finally the two of us fought. I ended up beating her. I was so glad and happy. I was really happy that day...because...i knew...that the two of use would be with each other. But I...I...I'm afraid of you at the same time. I'm scared."

Sasuke hugged her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ita hugged him back. _"Please...please just don't...don't hurt me anymore. Please don't fall in love with Hinata. I know it's selfish...but I don't want to lose you Sasuke...I...I love you so much. I don't wan to lose you."_

**A/N: Okay, 9 pages long. I hope that works for you guys! I'm already on to the next chapter! So yeah! Hehehe. I wonder what will happen next! XD Sasuke is going way to fast isn't he? Kissing Hinata out of nowhere AND when she's sleeping too! Hehehe I will try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Another side of you

Chapter 11: Another side of you

**Chapter 11: Another side of you**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I won't keep you guys waiting any longer! **

**(I realized I skipped this chapter! Sorry!)**

Sasuke hugged her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ita hugged him back. _"Please...please just don't...don't hurt me anymore. Please don't fall in love with Hinata. I know it's selfish...but I don't want to lose you Sasuke...I...I love you so much. I don't wan to lose you."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata lay in bed. She was thinking about her dream when she fainted and Sasuke had to carried her all the way to one of those medical stores.

**Hinata's POV**

Hm...GRRRRRR! Ah! I can't get it out of my mind! I don't know why though. It felt very weird to me. It felt so real as well.

I can't tell Neji. He wouldn't really understand and I don't really want to bother the girls either. Hm...maybe...I should just go ask Ita for advice! Yeah. That's what I should do. I mean...it won't hurt that much.

Lately...Sasuke's been ignoring me. I don't even know the reason and yet he still glares at me! I mean come on! We're roommates too! That guy has problems! He already disliked me when he first saw me! But...he did...take me to the...wait! What am I saying?! He didn't even care to help me carry the stuff at all! He's a big fat JERK!

Agh! I have got to stop talking to myself. I need advice. I need Ita!

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Ita...are you there?" Hinata knock on Ita's door.

Ita opened the door and smiled at Hinata. "Is something the matter Hinata?"

"Um...well..."

-20 minutes later-

Ita looked at Hinata worriedly. "Okay...so you had a strange dream that someone kissed you but you don't know who it is and it felt real...right?"

"Mm...I don't know why though, but I can feel it." Hinata touched her lip.

Ita stared at her. "Maybe...it was Sasuke."

"Wh-what?! Sasuke?! No way! That guy is too weird! He ignores me and I don't even talk to him either!" Hinata retorted.

Ita couldn't stop laughing. "I-I'm...so-so-sorry!" Ita couldn't help but laughed at Hinata's flustered face.

"Please don't joke about him kissing me!" Hinata looked like she was about to cry.

Ita couldn't help but laugh even more. _"So cute!"_

"I-Ita!"

"Alright, alright!" Ita stared at Hinata warmly. "Maybe...it's a sign."

"For what?" Hinata was confused.

"About your love life." Ita got up and started to make tea for Hinata.

"Love...life?"

"Well...you are very cute and adorable. I wouldn't blame Sasuke if he fell for you and thought that he was gay." Ita started chuckling.

Hinata looked at Ita's back a bit annoyed. _"G-gay...?"_

Ita gave Hinata the cup of tea and sat down again. "Hinata...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Sasuke?" Ita said in a serious tone.

"What do I think of him?" Hinata paused for a bit. "He's a jerk."

"Pfft...sorry. I don't blame you. He's a jerk at times...but he has a gentle side to him as well."

"_Sasuke...gentle? Yeah right! That jerk is the biggest JERK on earth! I can't imagine it."_

"One day...you'll see his gentle side." Ita smiled at her.

"Right...anyway...I don't get what you see in him at all." Hinata started to drink the tea in front of her.

"Well..." Ita smiled warmly. "It's hard to explain."

Hinata smiled at Ita. "Well...whatever it is...I'm sure it was good."

Ita smiled at Hinata. "Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed before?"

Hinata quickly spit her tea out. "Wh-what?!" Hinata looked at Ita if she was crazy.

"I'll take that as a no than."

"Why do you ask?" Hinata was now curious.

"Just wondering." Ita smiled at her.

"What about you huh? Who's your first kiss?" Hinata smirked at her.

There was a very long silence. Hinata was wondering what's wrong.

"_Did...did I bring back bad memories?"_ Hinata thought concerning.

"Haku."

Hinata spitted out her tea again. "HA-HAKU?!" _"I thought it might have been Sasuke."_

"Yeah...but it was by accident."

"Accident?"

"We were in the fifth grade. It was funny though. A guy who didn't really like Haku pushed him. I just happened to be walking by at the same time. He was facing my way at the same time as well. I didn't notice since I was talking to another friend of mines. When I turned my head, that was when he kissed me and we both fell to the ground. So yeah, that was my first kiss with a boy." Ita started laughing a bit because of Hinata's expression. "You thought it would be Sasuke?"

"Well...yeah...I never expected Haku."

Ita laughed a bit. "No one did actually."

After awhile, the two started talking about their problems to each other. Hinata was laughing and crying. They ended up playing video games as well until dark. Hinata finally decided to go home.

"Be careful going back okay!" Ita yelled to Hinata.

"Okay!" Hinata ran off.

Ita closed the door and slide down. "It was fun...Hinata..." Ita smiled.

Hinata smiled brightly. _"I feel sooooooooo much better now! Ita was the right person to go to after all! Today couldn't get any bett--"_

Hinata was now lying on the ground. _"OW! What did I trip on? Hm...what's this? It's soft...and yet hard...what is this that I'm on? Can't be rocks...nor grass."_ Hinata was confused

"What the hell are you doing HYUUGA! Get off me!"

"_Th-Tha voice!"_ Hinata's eyes grew big. "UCHIHA!"

Sasuke got up and started dusting himself. "Didn't know that you were such a horny person."

"_Ho-HORNY?!"_ Hinata was now mad. "Fuck you Uchiha! Like HELL I knew that it was you that was under me you GAY EMO CHICKEN BUTT!"

"..."

Hinata looked at him and saw a Sasuke's glare. It was...unbearable. If looks could kill, Hinata would have died already.

"Uh..." Hinata said speechless.

"Hn." Sasuke started to walk off towards the dorms.

"I'm dead." Hinata sighed deeply.

-Next day-

**Hinata's POV**

Well...I'm still in one piece. I haven't died yet. I...should probably beg for forgiveness. NO! He should be the one to be asking for an apology! He started it! He called me Horny! That damn bastard! How dare he?! I want to kick his as-

**End of POV**

"Seishin!" Haku ran up to her.

"Oh, hi Haku. Is something the matter?"

"I heard that today we will be getting new partners in fencing today." Haku said finally catching his breath.

"New...partners?!" Hinata almost screamed.

"Yeah, we won't be with each other." Haku scratched his head.

"I...I see. I wonder who will be my new partner." Hinata smiled sadly.

-Fencing-

"Alright, as you heard, you guys will be getting new partners." Orochimaru licked his lips, which gave the class goose bumps. "Once I call your name, please go to your new partner."

"Izumo, Sano"

"Kei, Choji."

"Shino, Dosu."

"Haku, Gaara."

"Kiba, Zaku."

"Sai, Kunkuro."

"Izumi, Kabuto."

"Sasuke, Seishin."

"These will be your new partners. So start on your warm-ups!"

"_Crap."_ That was the only thing on Hinata's mind.

Sasuke came up to her and bowed. "I 'Hope' we have a 'good time' partner."

Hinata could see the smirk in his eyes. "Ye-yes...I hope so to."

-After class-

"How was it Seishin?" Haku said smiling.

"How was what?!" Hinata said annoyed.

"Your partner?"

"Like HELL! I need a chiropractor! Damn Uchiha!" Seishin started cussing him out silently.

"Well...it's better than Gaara-san. He almost killed me." Haku started laughing nervously.

"We got sucky partners." Hinata sigh in defeat.

"Yep." Haku agreed.

-Later on that night-

Hinata was in the tub.

"Ah! A nice hot bath. It's just what I needed." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke came into the room. He heard the water running. He looked at Hinata's bathroom door. He gave a big sigh.

"_I practically killed her today at practice."_ Sasuke looked at his hand. "Flat."

After Hinata got out of the shower, she headed towards her desk to do her homework. She knew that he was home since she heard the door.

"_I'm just going to ignore him."_ Hinata sighed.

-10 minutes later-

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Coming!" Hinata went and open the door. Hinata looked up and saw onyx eyes staring at her. "Uh..."

"Is Sasuke home?"

"Ah, yes, come in!" Hinata stepped aside for the person to enter. "Please, sit."

"Hn."

"Would you like something to drink?" Hinata offered kindly.

"It's fine."

The two sat in silence. Hinata was getting nervous.

"Um...my name is Hyuuga Seishin. What's your name...mister?" Hinata decided to bring up the conversation.

"..."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"_I think I heard that name before."_ "I see. Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Hinata smiled at him awkwardly.

"Please call me Itachi."

"Ah, yes...Itachi."

"So you're that brat's roommate."

"Brat?" Hinata was confused "Are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"_Why is it that I feel so annoy when I hear what?_" Hinata smiled at him.

Itachi looked at Hinata. "Are...you a girl?"

Hinata looked at him shocked. "Wh-what?! Girl?! ME?! NO WAY!"

"Really now?" Itachi got up from his seat. "Than let's see..." Itachi was now on her top of Hinata's sitting form.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing Itachi?!" Hinata blushed.

"Trying something."

"Ah pl-please st-stop this non-nonsense!" Hinata was turning bright red.

THUMP

"Quit harassing my roommate you homo."

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata was relieved.

"Humph, ruining the fun."

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

"I can't see my adorable cute stupid emo brother?"

"Fuck you."

"I love you too." Itachi said chuckling.

Hinata was stiff frozen. _"What is with their relationship?"_

Sasuke glared at Hinata. "Go to your room."

"Ri-right!" Hinata quickly left at the speed of light.

"She sure is a cute one." Itachi chuckled.

"It's a HE. Just because he looks a bit girly doesn't mean that he's as she." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Whatever you say my cute, emo brother."

"Shut up with that my stupid homo brother!" Sasuke retorted back.

"Right."

"What are you here for?"

"I have news for you." Itachi said seriously.

"Is it about that?"

-Hinata-

Hinata was blushing madly. She couldn't believe a guy almost did that to her. Hinata hugged herself.

"Th-this is too much! I'm going out for a walk!" Hinata quickly dash out of her dorm.

"You scared her." Sasuke commented to Itachi. He gave up

"But she's such a cute kitten." Itachi smirk.

Hinata sigh. She had been walking for thirty minutes now. She still hasn't calmed down. The mere thought of Itachi made her blush madly. It's not like she liked Itachi, but that thing was embarrassing to her.

"Why me?" Hinata sighed. "And...why is it so cold now?!" Hinata whined.

A hand was place on top of Hinata's head.

"Idiot, hurry up and come back before you catch a cold." Sasuke glared at her and left.

"Ah...ah right!" Hinata ran to him. _"Well...that was weird. Was...he...concern about me?"_

_Flash Back_

"_One day...you'll see his gentle side." Ita smiled at her._

_End_

"_Well...I...he's not that bad when he's nice."_ Hinata smiled. _"Even though he's a jerk."_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Yep. I sorta rushed it a bit. Lol Sasuke's OOC a lot in here. Lol Yes I know. Weird. Oh well. Lol **


	12. Chapter 12: A disaster

Chapter 12: A disaster

**Chapter 12: A disaster**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I also realized that I didn't really have much SasuHina in the other chapters, but here are some...**

"What?! Really?! A TRIP?!" Everybody in Kakashi's class was chattering about the camping trip.

"Wonder where it'll be?" Another classmate asked.

Kakashi sigh. BAM! Everybody quieted.

"Okay, for the camping trip, we'll be doing events and there will be hot tubs. The trip will be four days from now. So if your going, please hurry up and pay before the day comes. We still have to make reservation."

"F-FOUR DAYS?!"

"Ah, yes. I forgot to mention to you guys that today's the last day to pay for the trip." Kakashi chuckled.

"_Damn you Kakashi-sensei!"_ Every body in the class cursed him out except a few who didn't really give a damn about it.

"Are you going Hi-Seishin?" Naruto quickly laughed it off.

"_Damn you Naruto!"_ Hinata laughed as well. "Yeah, it will be fun! I haven't been to one for a long time now. What about you?"

"OF COURSE!" Naruto beamed.

"What about you Teme?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I might."

"You should teme!"

"Shut up."

Naruto and Sasuke started too glared at each other.

"Um...so...where's Shikamaru?" Hinata interrupted them.

"Uh...hm...not sure."

"I see." Hinata left the group and go ahead and pay to Kakashi. "Naruto! Hurry up! Lets go pay together!" Hinata yelled to him.

"Right!" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"What dobe?"

Naruto somehow ended up dragging Sasuke along with them to go pay for the trip already. Of course, they had to hurry since today was the last day to pay for the trip.

Hinata looked over to her left and saw Ita leaving the teacher's room. Hinata waved Ita to come over to her.

"Hey Ita!" Hinata smiled.

"Hey."

"Ita-chan! Are you going on the trip?" Naruto grinned at her.

"Ah no, I'm sorry. I have plans on that day so I can't go with you guys. I do hope you guys have fun though!" Ita smiled at them. Sasuke looked away. "Have fun on the trip okay Sasuke." Ita smiled at him.

"Hn."

"Well I have to go now. I won't be here for awhile until you guys come back from the trip."

"Wh-why's that?" Hinata asked confused.

"It's personal so yeah." Ita smiled at her.

"Ah sorry."

"It's okay. Bye guys!" Ita waved goodbye to them.

"Do you know what's wrong with her teme?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"It's her business, don't bother." Sasuke left the two.

"What's wrong with him?!" Naruto said angrily.

Hinata chuckled. "Who knows? It's him right?" Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Right, lets go!"

-Day of field trip-

"Alright people!" Asuma announced to everyone. "The numbers you get is your sitting seat on the bus and you will be told what bus you're getting on. Now hurry up and line up."

After everybody got their numbers, they went to their rightful destinations. Naruto and Neji were separated from Hinata and Shikamaru. Sasuke was on the same bus as them. To Hinata's surprise...

"I have to sit with you?" Hinata sighed.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at her.

Hinata sat down beside him dully. _"What is with this? He has problems."_ Hinata looked at him. "So...how's your brother?"

"Why? You like that guy?" Sasuke looked at her a bit annoyed.

"Heck no! I'm not gay you gay emo kid!"

"Shut up you horny fag!" Sasuke blurted out.

Everybody in the bus was staring at the two...'couple'. No one was making any noise except the bus. Hinata was blushing madly. She could NOT believe that Sasuke had just blurted that out! Hinata was so mad and so embarrass at this! If Neji knew about this, Sasuke would be dead by now.

"_DAMN YOU UCHIHA SASUKE! I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Hinata started, well tried to strangle Sasuke, but he ended getting her into a head lock. Hinata was now beyond mad.

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Asuma got in between them. "If you don't stop, we'll be dropping you off right here."

-5 minutes later-

Apparently, the stopped, but they didn't stop glaring at each other.

"_Damn you Uchiha!"_ Hinata glared harder. _"And to think that I actually thought you were good at that time. I regret it now!"_

"_Damn it! Why the heck am I even fighting with the likes of her? Damn she's annoying. To think that I EVEN liked her!"_ Something hit Sasuke. _"I like her?! Yeah right! Why would I even like her? I have Ita!"_

"HUMPH!" The two turned away from each other.

"_Just like kids."_ Shikamaru sighed. _"How troublesome."_

-Camp area-

"Alright everyone, as you can see the person that you were sitting with on the bus will ALSO your roommate!" Asuma announced.

"You have GOT to be kidding ME!" Hinata and Sasuke sighed.

"Hurry and go unpack. We have activities to do!" Ibiki announced.

Everybody left the camp fire area to their rooms. It was a bit crowded in the hallways but Hinata and Sasuke somehow survived it. The two quickly unpack and left...together. It seems that whatever they try to do, they ALWAYS end up with each other no matter what. It was troublesome.

-Later on-

"Alright, listen up! You will be split up into groups of three. This WILL be a challenge to see how long you survive out in the wilderness until you reached the top of cliff. Once your there, you will have to take the stone that has your name on it. Bring it back and you will pass the test of course. Take this seriously! I WILL be grading you on this. No complaining either! Once I have called your name, go ahead and get your equipments and return here! You will be color coded as well. That way, it's easier to identify you." Ibiki smirked.

"Red team: Neji, Naruto, and Chouji."

"Blue team: Gaara, Kabuto, and Kunkuro."

"Green team: Lee, Kiba, and Shino."

"Black team: Seishin, Sasuke, and Shikamaru."

Ibiki kept calling until every student were announced. Than everyone left to go pack for the stuff they believe will come in handy. Once done, everybody reported back to Ibiki and the challenge finally begin. Of course, no one really knew Ibiki's real reason for this except the teachers.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh come on Shika-kun! It's not that bad and besides, this is a good way to learn how to survive out in the wilderness." Hinata smiled at him.

"It sucks having to be STUCK with the likes of you." Sasuke purposely said out loud.

"Shut up you emo butt!" Hinata stick her tongue out at him.

"For a 'GUY', you SURE do know how to talk back like a girl." Sasuke smirk.

"_Damn you Sasuke! I hope you trip and break a bone!"_ Hinata started laughing just thinking about it. Of course, Shikamaru and Sasuke were looking at her weirdly.

-2 hours later-

"WATER!" Naruto ran to the stream that was flowing by.

"So...thirsty!" Chouji ran to the stream and started drinking out from it.

Neji was still mad about the situation.

-Earlier-

"Naruto! Quit doing that! NO one is SPYING on us! If you keep doing that, you might trip!" Neji warned.

"What?! I could feel itttttttttttttttttttttttttttt." Naruto tripped over a rock.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chouji screamed. "The water!"

Apparently, Naruto had spilled up most of Neji's and Chouji's water while trying to hang onto something. They were dying the whole time without water and Neji almost killed Naruto, but Chouji stepped in and helped him out, but choked him as well.

-Hinata's group-

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Hinata asked curiously.

"As you can see, I'm marking on the trees. This way, it'll be easier for us to come back down and we won't get lost."

"I see." Hinata smiled. "That's so like you!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered out.

Hinata glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, we should rest here for awhile. It's also getting dark as well." Shikamaru suggested.

"Fine." Both answered him.

As they were setting up camp, Hinata had suggested going fill up their water bottles for them. Of course, both didn't mind that much.

-20 minutes later-

"Where is he?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Don't know. He should be back by now. It doesn't take that long just to go refill water." Shikamaru said worriedly. "Let's go look for him. He might be in trouble."

"Right."

The two teens left camp and went out searching for Hinata. They had a feeling that something bad had happen since she should have been back awhile ago. They didn't like this one bit at all.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had separated after seeing that she hadn't been at the stream. The two started to get even more worried. Shikamaru had gone east while Sasuke went west. This will become a difficult thing to do.

"Haaa...Ka-kaa-san...to-tou-san..." Hinata said in a weak voice. "Where...are you? Shikamaru...Neji-nii...Naruto...Sas...Sasuke..." Hinata fainted.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?!" Sasuke said worriedly. He has been searching for an hour now. "Damn it! It's getting to dark to see. The temperature dropped as well!" Sasuke by now was getting irritated by the matter. "SEISHIN!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata's eyes opened up a bit. "Sas...uke..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: SOOOOOOO...What do you think? Lol Sorry, I kinda rushed this up a bit. SO yeah. Forgive me kay!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bond

Chapter 13: Bond

**Chapter 13: Bond?**

**A/N: Hehehe. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Seishin!" Shikamaru called out. "Damn, she's not answering. You better be okay Hinata or Neji will never forgive me!"

Sasuke was now running around. He had no clue where he is at the moment, but he didn't really care. He needed to know if Seishin was alright or not. He was getting frustrated now. Another hour had already passed.

Sasuke somehow ended up near a slope. He flashed his flash light down to see if he could probably spot her or not. But to no avail, she wasn't there.

"SEISHIN!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could.

Hinata woke up again. This time, she could hear Sasuke's voice clearly. She tried to sit up, but it only pained her. She decided to just yelled as best as she could to him.

"Sas...Sas...uke...Sasu...ke...SAS...UKE...SASUKE!" Hinata finally got out his name.

"Eh..." Sasuke looked back down at the slope. "She's here!" Without thinking, he slide down the slope and ran towards the direction of the voice. "SEISHIN!"

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled out again after hearing her name being called on. Hinata cried. "SASUKE!"

Hinata heard rustling near her. Hinata's eyes grew big. She couldn't believe it. He was now in front of her. He was panting so hard. Hinata smiled at him. She couldn't believe that he was in front of her. She started crying. Sasuke sighed in relief that he found her, but wasn't so glad at the sight.

She was wounded from head to toe and dirty. There were scraps and bruises on her. The blood on her seemed to have dried as well. He couldn't believe it. He ended up hugging her. Hinata couldn't be any happier.

"Damn it. How the heck did you end up being here?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"I...I'm sorry. Please don't laugh at me!" Hinata begged.

"Why would I laugh at this kind of situation?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I was coming back, but I somehow ended up getting lost. I was kinda running a bit because I panicked. I think I slipped on the grass and fell down here." Hinata explained.

Sasuke sighed. "Can you stand up?"

"Mm." Hinata got up, but ended up falling back down. "Ah! It hurts." Hinata cried.

Sasuke examined her right leg. "You broke you ankle." Sasuke sighed and turned his back towards her. "Hurry up and get on my back."

"Eh?!" Hinata blushed. "I-it's o-o-okay! I-I ca-ca-can wal-walk!" Hinata stuttered out.

"Would you shut up and hurry up?! I don't have time for your foolishness!" Sasuke said angrily.

Hinata couldn't say anything else so she just got on his back. She couldn't believe this, but she hate to admit it. He was a good person after all.

"I'm going to find a stream so that you can clean off your wounds. Than after that, I'll try to contact Shikamaru with the walkie talkie since phones don't work out here." Sasuke finally calmed down.

"Mm." Hinata lead her head on his back.

**Hinata's POV**

I don't why, but his back was so warm. I didn't know why I felt so calm. Usually, when it's the two of us alone, we could never get along so well. We would fight with each other until one of us couldn't stand it anymore. I wonder why?

Sasuke...he came looking for me. He was...worried. ARGH! No! He only came because he can make fun of me afterwards! Yeah! He wasn't worried about me at all! He's only doing this so that he won't get in trouble with the teachers and Neji them! Right! Right...?

Agh! What am I saying?! He was out of breath when he saw me! He even sighed out of relieve that I was alright!

Why? Why am I getting this warm feeling inside of me? What is this feeling? I have never felt this before. I wonder why?

**End of POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

Good, she's finally asleep. Sigh that idiot! What is she thinking?! To get lost all of a sudden?! Goodness! Girls are so troublesome! Why didn't she bring her walkie talkie with her?! Damn it! Making me worried about her!

Worried...about her? What the heck am I saying?! Me?! Worrying about this brat?! Yeah right! I wasn't worried at all! I'm only doing this so I could make fun of her later on! Yeah! Right! Because of this idiot! Right! Right...?

Argh! There is something wrong with me! I...I have Ita! I don't have any feelings towards a damn cross dresser! Damn it! I don't need such a troublesome girl in my life!

Damn it! What's with this warm feeling?!

**End of POV**

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke somehow ended up finding a stream. Hinata was still zonked out. Sasuke sigh. He HAD to clean her.

Sasuke took out his handkerchief and wet it. He slowly wiped the blood away from her legs and arms. He slowly and carefully cleaned her face. There were bits of cuts on her face. He carefully did it so that she wouldn't wake up. After cleaning her forehead and cheeks, he had to wipe the blood off her lips. He hesitated. This was difficult. Even though he HAD kissed her before without her knowing it, he...had the URGED to...

"Damn! Hurry up and wake up!" Sasuke blushed.

Hinata heard something as she felt something on her lips. She saw that it was Sasuke who was doing this to her. She blushed and quickly got up, but ended up not doing so well. She was now on top of him. Hinata and Sasuke quickly blush at this. It seemed as Hinata felled, she had somehow ended up kissing him. Hinata quickly pulled away and moved away. Sasuke on the other hand was blushing.

"Ha-Hurry up and get into the stream to wash your self!" Sasuke quickly left. "I'll be back after finding som-some food!"

Hinata still couldn't help the fact that SHE had ACCIDENTALLY kissed SASUKE! Kissed...Sasuke...

"THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST KISS!" Hinata cried.

"Her...damn. That means I'm her first." Apparently, she yelled it a bit too loud and he overheard it.

Hinata had taken off her clothes and washed it already. She had built a quick fire to dry her clothes off before Sasuke came back. She played with the water for a bit. She was a bit lost in her fantasy to notice anything. Hinata seemed to be dancing in the water.

"_If she don't hurry up and put on some clothes, I don't know what I will do!"_ Sasuke blushed. _"I'll take another round."_ He left as he came.

Once Hinata's clothes dried, she quickly got out and tried to dry herself. She had no clue how, so she stayed at the fire...naked. Once she felt that she was dried, she quickly put back on her clothes and pretended that nothing happened.

"Thank goodness Sasuke isn't here. If he was, I would be in trouble." Hinata sigh.

Sasuke finally showed up after a minute to two. He had found some berries and some other kinds of fruit. The two at in silence until they were done eating. Sasuke had told her that he had contacted Shikamaru.

"He said that he probably know where we are. I told him to go ahead and go back to the tent and rest. He can look for us again once its morning so that it'll be easier to spot us."

"I-I see!" Another silence. "Sas-Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"I'm...I'M SORRY FOR KISSING YOU!" Hinata quickly blurted out. Sasuke almost fell over. "I mean...it's weird for a guy to be guy kissing another guy!"

"Right, whatever." Sasuke blushed. _"I would have already died if YOU were a GUY!"_

"Are...you...mad...at me?" Hinata looked up at him innocently.

"Hn."

Hinata smiled. "I'll take that as a no!"

Sasuke looked at her. He could see that she was shivering. He had remembered that he had bought a blanket along just in case if he was cold while searching for her.

"Come here." Sasuke instructed.

"Eh?"

"Just come already!" Sasuke said a bit annoyed and yet embarrass.

"Ri-right!"

Hinata quickly came over and sat beside of him. Sasuke quickly put the blanket around the two of them. Hinata quickly blushed along with Sasuke.

"Sas..." Hinata said still blushing.

"Shut up. I know what you're going to say. You're cold and shivering. Don't say anything about this to anyone or I'll hurt you!" Sasuke looked away blushing.

Hinata couldn't help but laughed at this sight. She could see his blush because of the fire.

"Right! I won't tell as soul!" Hinata smiled brightly.

As minutes went by, it seemed that the two were getting a bit colder since the blanket wouldn't fit the two at the feet.

"Sasuke, I can move you know!" Hinata suggested.

"Shut up about that already!" Sasuke quickly thought up of something since he was leaning his back on a tree. He looked at Hinata straight in the eye.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata blushed again.

"Si..."

"Si?" Hinata was confused.

"Shut up gosh! It's embarrassing to even say this to you!" Sasuke blushed.

Hinata chuckled at bit. "Ri-right!"

"Si...Sit on my lap."

Hinata blushed madly. "Si-sit-sit on yo-you-your l-la-lap?!"

"Shut up and hurry up. That way the two of us can be warm." Sasuke looked away blushing again.

Hinata hesitated, but ended up doing it anyway.

"Am...I heavy?" Hinata asked.

"No, now shut up and go to sleep."

"Heh, right." Hinata didn't dare to put her head on his chest.

"Would you just hurry up? I know you can't sleep like that! I DON'T mind if you put your head on my chest! Geez! You're acting like a girl!"

Hinata blushed at the comment! "Fi-Fine!"

Hinata laid her head on his chest and blushed. _"I can hear his heart beat. It's...soothing for some reason! Gosh! I'm turning back into a girl! NO! DON'T!"_ Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

After awhile, Hinata fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her sleeping form.

"_Damn. Even if she does this, she should be a bit more aware and cautious. This only makes me want to attack her!"_ Sasuke sighed and looked at her again.

He looked at her hers, to her cheeks, and to her lips. He didn't know anymore. He lowered his head and kissed her. It seemed to have lasted for a long time. He didn't know why though. Once he moved away, he blushed.

"_What is happening to me?"_ Sasuke looked at her again. _"I'm sorry...Ita."_

Ita looked out of the window. "Sasuke..."

"Are you ready miss?" A woman came up to her.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Alright, this way please. The doctor is waiting for you."

"Mm."

Sasuke had fallen asleep a little afterwards. The two were in a deep sleep and dreaming. The looks on their face were at peace.

-Morning-

Shikamaru had somehow found the two and had somehow carried everything with him. He sighed.

"_Looking at the two would make one think that the two are a couple or something. It would be bad if Sasuke found out that Hinata's a girl."_ Shikamaru sighed. _"I wonder if he knows."_ Shikamaru sighed again. "Alright, time to wake up you two." He gently shook the two 'couple' awake from their slumber.

"SHIKAMARU!" The two said in surprised.

"Yo."

Sasuke and Hinata quickly moved away from each other. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone so quit glaring at me." Shikamaru sighed. "Seishin, give me your right leg."

Hinata followed his instruction. "Ow!" Hinata winced.

"Oi, it looks a bit bad. We'll have to take turns helping him out when going up anything difficult. I made some clutches after you told me that she injured her ankle."

"You work fast." Sasuke gave him a bit of credit.

"It was troublesome."

After Shikamaru had finished applying to Hinata's wounds, everyone started moving again. Once in awhile, the two guys would help Hinata going up some difficult slopes. It took two hours and they finally reached the top cliff. They quickly got their rocks and left the place. It seemed that they were the first to get there. It was easier getting back to camp. It took four hours just heading back.

Hinata was sent to the infirmary for check up. Shikamaru and Sasuke were un-harmed. They had given Ibiki the rocks and left to go clean themselves up. Once they finished, they went to check up on Hinata. She was fine and already asleep. They two went back to their rooms to rest.

After awhile, groups started coming back. Everyone was smelly and dirty. Some were hurt and some were not. Everybody went and took a shower, than to the infirmary if they needed it or not, after that, they went to sleep. They got the day off tomorrow since it they worked hard for the challenge. They could go do anything tomorrow.

-Midnight-

Sasuke woke up from his sleep. He decided to go for a walk. After walking for awhile, he decided to go check up on Hinata. He smiled as he saw her sleeping form. He didn't know why he felt so warm. He ended up giving her a good night kiss in the end and left afterward.

He was now a bit far from the infirmary. He suddenly stopped because he heard voices near the infirmary.

"Quiet Naruto!" Neji warned.

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized.

"So that's what happened to Hinata?" Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"Yep."

"Damn that Uchiha! Hugging Hinata-sama like that!" Neji cursed him.

"Calm down Neji. If it wasn't for him, Hinata would still be in the forest, hurt."

"True." Neji sighed.

"Teme sure did a good job!" Naruto grin.

"Let's go see how she is now." Neji started towards the infirmary. The two followed.

"Hinata eh. So her real name is Hinata. Heh." Sasuke left quietly.

-Next day-

Hinata was out of bed after all the commotions. Everyone was outside swimming in the lake. Hinata wanted to swim too, but she couldn't because she was a girl and it was too dangerous. Hinata just stood near one of trees, hiding in the shade.

"_This sucks. I want to swim too."_ Hinata sighed. _"Oh well. I guess it can't be helped."_

Hinata turned around after hearing footsteps coming towards her. She smiled at the person.

"Ah, Sasuke."

"Who ever told you to call me Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at her.

"_Jerk"_ Hinata smiled. "Ah...sorry. Uchiha-san, good morning."

"It's Sasuke, NOT Uchiha." Sasuke glared at her again.

"_Damn him!"_ "Are you trying to annoy me?" Hinata said with a glare.

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, I'll just ignore you."

After a couple of silence...

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for saving me at that time." Hinata blush just thinking about it.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away blushing as well.

Three days passed and today was their last day at camp. Everyone was celebrating with fireworks. It seemed that Hinata and Sasuke were now on good terms with each other. The others wondered what had happened between the two, but they were too afraid to ask.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I hope we get to do this again!"

"Hn."

On the ride home, Hinata had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder and he had fallen asleep with his head leaning on her head. **(Sounds a bit weird, but you know what I mean! Lol)** Neji and the rest REALLY wondered what had happened to the two rivals.

"Like how they say, something's can happen over night." Shikamaru sighed. "Don't bother them Neji."

"Argh. I can't stand the scene!" Neji pouted.

"Your finally discharge from the hospital." The women smiled at her.

"Yeah." Ita smiled back at the nurse.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...what do you guys think? Hehehe "FINALLY, SOME FLUFFLY SASUHINA!" Lol. Well yeah. R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14: To expect

Chapter 14: To expect

**Chapter 14: To expect**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy over the summer. I went to places to dance, so yeah. AND SORRY! I START school TOMORROW! But, I will still try my best to update!**

"_Sasuke...I...I..." Hinata blushed._

"_Yes Hinata?" Sasuke lifted up her chin._

"_Kiss me?" Hinata closed her eyes._

"_Yes, hime." Sasuke closed his eyes._

_Sasuke leaned down to kiss Hinata._

"_Oh Sasuke...mm"_

"_Hinata..."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Let me hold you for awhile?" Hinata hugged him._

"_Why of course. Anything for you...Hinata."_

_Hinata opened her eyes. "Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him._

"_Hello my daughter." Hiashi grinned evilly._

"_To-TOU-SAN?!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata woke up. "OMG! EW! SO WRONG!" Hinata covered her mouth. "Ew! Kissing Sasuke! Wrong! OMG! This is a NIGHTMARE!" Hinata cried out.

-Meanwhile-

"What's up with her?" Sasuke ignored it and kept on eating his breakfast.

-Later on-

Hinata couldn't help but feel annoyed. It was already time for fencing practice and yet, Sasuke was being a butt already. He was giving her a hard time on purpose. She could feel it. She didn't know why. He kept messing up the whole time and got her pissed. She finally thought that they could be friends, but it didn't seem that way either.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hinata finally yelled at him.

"..." Sasuke just ignored her.

"Would you hurry up and do this right?!" Hinata said angrily.

Sasuke just couldn't help but smirked. "Why should I listen to someone like you?"

"URGH!" Hinata was already ready to knock the snot out of him. _"Damn you Sasuke!"_

"Anyway, what's up with you screaming this morning?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Eh? Um...well...that was...well...um...you see...wait! Why should I tell you?!" Hinata said angrily.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

"Grrr! That's it!" Hinata suddenly pounced on Sasuke.

"What the?!" Sasuke said surprised. "Get off me HYUUGA!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No way in hell!"

Of course, the two started hitting each other. The others just watched in amazement. It took some time before they finally stopped the fight. The two had scratches and bruises on their face and arms. They were sent to the office. The two were suspended for fighting and because they got on the principle's nerve. They went back to their dorm to rest up. Hinata was still piss off. Sasuke didn't know why she was so piss when he should have been the one really pissed off.

"Urgh! If he only wasn't such a butt! Why couldn't he have at least said something! Damn! Getting mad over something so trivial! I'm acting too much like a girl! Gosh! Why is this happening to me?! His attitude changed so quickly just as soon as camp is over!" Hinata sighed. "What's up with me? He asked me if something was wrong with me and I just blew up at him. Well it was his fault since he kept messing up!" Hinata sighed again. "Damn it Sasuke!"

Sasuke was a bit pissed off and yet very much annoyed. He had been standing outside of her door for the passed couple minutes and he heard her say all those things about him. He was very annoyed and pissed. He wanted to hit her hard on the head for some unknown reason. He really wanted to. He decided he will and opened the door without knocking.

Hinata was surprised by Sasuke sudden appearance. "Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata realized that she only had her vest on and not her shirt. She quickly put it on. "What the heck? Why did you suddenly barged into my room?! Don't you know how to knock you idiot." Hinata said angrily.

Sasuke ignored that and came up to her very annoyed. "Hn, so it's my fault for just asking what's wrong with you eh? I'm sorry, I CAN'T help it if I'm a BUTT. I can't HELP it if I 'DIDN'T' say something." Sasuke said evilly.

"Uh...you...you heard that? Ahahahaha." Hinata sweat dropped. _"Damn."_

Sasuke smiled at her which to Hinata, it only scared her even more.

"Sa-Sasuke...kun...what are...y-you...s-st-still...doing h-her-here?" Hinata questioned.

"I wonder as well."

Sasuke started tickling her on her sides. Hinata thought he was going to do something worse, but she thought wronged. Now, Hinata was sure Sasuke had gone crazy. He was tickling her to death. She was laughing too hard to do anything. It was killing her. She tickled him back.

"_Thank goodness he's tickles."_ Hinata smirked. "PAYBACK!"

The two were at war now. They were tickling each other. From the looks of it, Sasuke was winning. Hinata had a hard time trying to get out of his grip. It wasn't going too well. They were laughing and crying. This was another side Hinata had never seen Sasuke as. He was always stoic and cold and quiet. Well, he was also stubborn as well. It really amazed her. He had such a child like expression on his face. It was something someone would want to take a picture of.

Hinata had finally got the chance to tickle him. It was really fun in a kind of weird way. Sasuke had no clue he had been playing around with her. He didn't know that he was laughing and smiling. Even when he finally did realize it, he just kept on tickling Hinata. It's as if nothing else really matter to him at the moment.

"I'm going to tickle you!" Hinata screamed as she laughed.

"No way!" Sasuke tried to push her away.

"Ahem."

"Eh?"

The two saw Ita at Hinata's door, but it was too late for Hinata since she already jumped into the air. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Sasuke was too late to realize it. Hinata had fallen on top of him and to top it off, kissed him as well. It was a shock to the trio. Nobody moved nor said a word. Finally Hinata quickly got off of him and started to apologized quickly. Ita just laughed a bit.

"I didn't think Sasuke was gay at all." Ita chuckled.

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up."

Hinata quickly apologized again, but mainly to Ita. Ita only smiled.

"It's okay. It was only an accident right?" Ita smiled.

"Mm." Hinata quickly nodded.

"Anyway, Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Ita smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke quickly got up and left with Ita.

Hinata sighed and sat down. She could still felt the blush still on her face. Hinata touched her chest where her heart lies. She could feel it thump loudly. Hinata wasn't sure why, but when she kissed Sasuke, she felt something. Hinata sighed again.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Hinata said, still blushing.

-Roof-

Ita leaned on the fence. Sasuke did the same thing as well.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke looked at her.

"You two sure had fun." Ita chuckled.

"Hn." Sasuke blushed. "Shut up about that."

"I really envy her." Ita smiled sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, you really envied her..." Sasuke looked at her surprised. "Why did you call Seishin her?" Sasuke was a bit suspicious.

"Hehehehe, just playing around. I just want to see your reaction." Ita laughed a bit.

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Sasuke quickly looked at her surprised. Ita started to cry. Sasuke quickly grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her face him. He was angry.

"Wh-what?! How?! When?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"It...it..." Ita started to shake.

"I-Ita." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Hehehehe..."

"Eh?" Sasuke looked more closely at her and sighed. She was laughing instead.

"Sorry!" Ita wiped the tears from her face. "You looked too serious. I just wanted to see how you would react." Ita started laughing again.

Sasuke pouted. "Don't make stuff up."

"Sorry." Ita smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm REALLY not pregnant." Ita smiled at him. "Do you think I'm that crazy to get pregnant?"

"Hn."

Ita smiled. "I was just kidding."

"Hn."

"We could go to the doctor and check it out if you don't believe me." Ita said seriously.

"Fine, fine. I believe you." Sasuke pouted.

"Hehehe. Sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you, but anyway. The real reason I called you up here is about that thing." Ita said seriously now.

"Is it about them?" Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah, I believe Itachi already told you about it already though."

"Hn."

"Itachi told me to leave you a message. He will be going to the United States for awhile. He doesn't know when he's coming back though. Once he finds more information, he'll contact you."

"Yeah."

"It's hard to believe that he's a detective." Ita rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hn."

"Don't worry; I believe he will find that man."

"Yeah."

Ita stood up straight and faced him. "I'll be going to the United States as well. I will be staying over there for a month. After that, I will come back."

Sasuke was surprised. "To do what?"

"To help out with my father's company and to watch over my little baby brother." Ita smiled.

"Ah, your mother finally had the baby." Sasuke smiled at her.

"Mm. Be good while I'm gone okay!" Ita smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Sasuke said even more surprised.

"Yeah." Ita looked at him.

He looked at her and pulled her into a kiss. It only lasted for a couple of minutes. She pulled away. She smiled at him.

"I need to go get ready now. I'll see you later okay." Ita left Sasuke on top of the roof alone.

Sasuke slide down to the ground. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Ita...I'm sorry. I don't...I think...I'm falling in love with Hinata."

-Next day-

Haku, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were there to see her off. Ita smiled at them.

"Well, Have a nice trip to the U.S." Shikamaru sighed.

"Mm."

"Don't go picking on boys or Sasuke is going to have a fit." Naruto grin.

"Shut up dobe."

"Hehehe, I think that should be applied to Sasuke as well." Hinata smirked.

"Have fun." Neji mumbled out.

"Right."

"Have fun and be safe. Make sure to get Sasuke really jealous." Hinata laughed.

"Sure."

"Ita!" Sasuke glared at her.

"What?" Ita laughed.

"Hn."

Ita looked at Haku. "Haku..."

Haku suddenly hugged her. It surprised her and the others.

"Haku."

Haku let go of her. "Sorry."

Ita smiled. "It's okay. I'm only going for a month. I'm coming back afterwards." Ita chuckled.

"Mm. Sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Ita smiled at them. "Well, I have to get going now or I might not make it to my plane."

"Mm."

Everybody said their goodbyes. Haku quickly gave her something that the others were wondering about. They asked, but he just smiled and left. The others left back to their dorms.

Ita looked at the necklace Haku had given her. It was a locket. It only had her picture in there. She read the paper that fell out from the locket.

"_Put the picture of your lover on the other side of this locket."_ Ita smiled. "Thank you Haku."

Hinata sighed and smiled as she was looking through Sasuke's pictures. He, of course, didn't know about it. He was in the bathroom cleaning up.

"Hehehe, Sasuke is so cute when he's small." Hinata smiled.

"Why Thank you Seishin."

"Eh..." Hinata turned around. She could sense that Sasuke was annoyed. "Hi-hi Sas-Sasuke."

There was an evil smirk on his face. He started cracking his knuckles.

"No-NO!"

-A couple minutes later-

Hinata was tied up. She was lying on the ground helpless. It was torture since Sasuke kept on tickling her as well. Hinata was crying for him to stop, but he never did. He also left her to be alone in the room.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE!"

"Did you hear something?" Haku looked at Sasuke.

"Nope."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Yeah, the ending sucks. I Couldn't think of anything. Sorry! R&R!**


End file.
